


婴儿监控协议

by Friday2018



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Celebrity Crush, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Desperation, Drunk Tony, Dubious Consent, Fanboys - Freeform, First Time, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday2018/pseuds/Friday2018
Summary: 是的，Tony确实亲自观看了录像。不，出于某些原因，他并没有预料到他可能看到的东西，虽然他本该预料到的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Monitor Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679638) by [thugcorpseinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugcorpseinc/pseuds/thugcorpseinc). 
  * Inspired by [Baby Monitor Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679638) by [thugcorpseinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugcorpseinc/pseuds/thugcorpseinc). 



> 译自 Baby Monitor Protocol 作者： thugcorpseinc
> 
> 已获得授权。
> 
> Lofter：卡卡跑丁车

“回顾一下今天婴儿监控仪的活动。”Tony说，他在实验室里大步地走来走去，听上去有些无聊。这里相比起一个完整的工作实验室而言，更像是一个车库，但他需要没有玻璃墙和落地窗的私人空间，不会让他觉得自己每天都待在鱼缸里。他怀念他在马里布[1]拥有的“地下室”里的那个既舒适又与世隔绝的实验室，但是有人强烈建议他不要在阿巴拉契亚山脉[2]买一个碉堡，如他想要的那样。他不得不使用自己院子里一个经过改造的储存室，可即便是那样也很难蒙混过关。你知道，考虑到他拥有的设施，和他拥有的一切。

“这就开始，先生。需要我汇总一下亮点部分吗？”FRIDAY一如既往地礼貌的问道。

“我现在手头上没有什么要做的事情，就让它播着吧，我会快进的。”他叹了口气，拿起几封由Dum-E乱七八糟地送到他工作室的邮件。两张账单、两张信用卡结单，一张来自阿尔迪[3]的每周广告（他甚至不知道纽约有阿尔迪），以及来自MIT[4]的一些事情。

巨大的全息屏幕上开始播放起蜘蛛侠战衣的日常启动步骤。Tony已经记下了当它启动并收紧于Peter的头部，紧接着与其余的部位相连起来时的声音，以及那孩子适应了它后发出的第一声轻叹。自Peter能够自由使用这套战衣到现在仅仅过去一周，而在他巡逻的纽约城的那些地方中，大部分发生的事都可以说是乏善可陈。到目前为止，录像中的内容都是毫不起眼的、无趣的，仅仅对于察看战衣如何在实际中运作还有所帮助。Tony有一个文件夹，里面是他记录下来的关于更新和补充战衣功能的灵感。

Tony在他的办公椅上坐下来，一面把脚踢到工作台台面上，一面开始拆从MIT来的信件。他扫了一眼屏幕。一如既往地，Peter把他的书包网在某个地方，这次在一座砖房背面的一个角落，紧接着发射出了他的第一条路线。Tony喜欢这个部分，监控仪显示Peter的 心率正在飞速上升，有时候他会发出一声混合着兴奋和释放感的呐喊。他今天很安静，这也很好，不过却引起了Tony的注意。

Tony几乎是嫉妒Peter的，嫉妒他依然拥有的，当他在空中飞过时的那种冲动。自Tony举着导弹进入太空后，那种飞翔的快乐就再也没回来过了。也许当蜘蛛侠是不同的。他在飞的时候不需要别的，仅仅需要不让自己重重摔死的本能反应就足够；而那种冲动足以让任何人的心跳的飞快。这也许还使得Peter显得格外的年轻，并且仍然对生活持有一份几乎令人厌恶的乐观态度。Tony同样嫉妒那个。

邀请函还没等到Tony读完“集会”这个词就被扔进了垃圾桶，因为他受够了那个。他叹了口气，用他那双饱经沧桑的手捂住脸，接着把它们拖入头发里，然后把他的注意力拉回屏幕上。蜘蛛侠的世界正在旋转，因为他在摇摆之间做了一个戏剧性的翻转动作，这使得Tony的胃感到不舒服。他并没有运动病，但出于某些原因，从某些人的视角来观看他们表现挑战死亡的体操能力似乎会使他的血压升高，并让他感到想吐。Tony用力按下了快进键。

Dum-E在角落里嗡嗡响着，拿着扫帚追赶着一只半美元大小的蜘蛛，它不断的扫空，因为每当它必须停下的时候蜘蛛就会跑出离它更远的一段距离。Tony看着这场在他工作台前进行的高速追逐战，他拿起一根橡皮筋，以一种高中生射手的风格把它在拇指上拉紧。他盯着自己手指的长度以及紧绷在上面的橡皮筋，然后又想了想，把它扔回桌子上。

蜘蛛侠以十倍于平常的速度移动着，四处摇摆，解开一些人洗好的衣服上的结，停下来，坐在一栋大楼的边缘上向四周看了看，然后在屋顶上进行了整整八分钟的自由跑酷。Tony停止了快进，以正常的播放速度看完了这一段。确实，这只是蜘蛛侠生活中普通的一天。Tony再次快进，把下巴靠在手掌上，感到坐立不安。带着愤怒的沮丧，他把手臂拍在椅子上，又用不必要的力道拍下了“停止”。他站起身，离开了实验室。

Tony再次回到车库时已经是深夜了（或者早晨，这要看个人的角度）。院子从来没有完全安静过，在Tony把他身后的门关上时，一架安保无人机在围墙的边缘嗡嗡响着。他的运动鞋在地板上留下了来自于草坪上的露水的湿脚印，但他不在乎这个，他也不在乎他湿漉漉的牛仔裤边缘。

这个地方就是个轮子。Tony跑啊跑，却哪里也去不了，他被困住了，感觉像是正在逃离这个不祥的存在，虽然已经拼命地想让它远离，它却变得越来越庞大。酒精是一个不错的选择。他琢磨着那瓶他知道的，放在那辆停在左边角落里的1930 Model A[5]驾驶座底下的苏格兰威士忌，但那只是取代了他脑海中的恐惧，却蹂躏着他的身体的怪物。Tony已经太老了，不适合再玩那种玩意。

相反的，Tony无精打采地坐在他的椅子上，咕哝着，“打开婴儿监控，从我停下的那里开始放。”FRIDAY没有回答，只是进行着他的指令。他没有快进，蜘蛛侠通常巡逻五个小时左右，这取决于他的婶婶是否会打他的电话，或者他是否会有很多无法推掉的作业要做，又或者他是否要跟他的朋友Ned一起做一些项目。现在才是他全部行程的一半左右。

观看是一种宣泄，真的。一旦Peter放松了一点油门，同时些许兴奋感衰退过后，在城市里的摇来摆去就没有那么糟糕了。这事实上看起来像是一种乐趣，虽然Tony无法想象他自己做这些异常危险又荒唐的事情。这帮助他拜托了困扰他的那些烦恼，有时候Tony还会想要感谢一下那孩子。虽然在一百万年内都不会发生，但这个想法让他对于像这样入侵那孩子的世界感到好了一些。

监控内容在Peter找到一个新的消防通道来进行休息并寻找坏人的时候变得无聊了起来，Tony的视线也从屏幕上移开了。一个钢铁侠头盔放在工作台另一边的尽头，他把他的椅子滑过去靠近它，拿起来并用手把它翻过来。他一直用它做飞行模拟，并且从来懒得把它放回去，跟战衣的其他部位放在一起。他凝视了一会儿它漆黑的内部，然后抬起头看向屏幕。

紧接着头盔飞到他头上，并重获了新生。在Tony向后靠到椅子上、脚抬起放在桌子上时，他的偏好被加载到了枢纽中。FRIDAY把画面从全息屏幕换到了头盔上，视角发生了戏剧性的变化。Tony就在那儿，城市的声音在他耳边回响，周围有一种适宜的氛围，有他自己的景色。起初，当世界从他身下掠过时，Tony感到有些眩晕，他紧紧抓住了椅子的扶手，但很快他就适应了它。

Tony不知道他为什么没有早点想到这一点。这样一来动作会容易理解的多，而且说实话，聆听着城市在他周围活动和呼吸、看着街道和房屋在他身旁呼啸而过着实给了他预料之外的镇静作用。

\---  
Tony摘下了头盔并把它放在工作台上，转向那个较小的全息屏幕，那上面显示着一列需要他“紧急”关注的邮件。虽然其“紧急”程度不及电话，但他还是以不回复而臭名昭著。当那天晚上他第一次走进来的时候，他的精神就已经一天都紧绷在来自Ross的政治废话中，快要崩溃了。如果Tony可以毫无愧疚地把某人炸上天堂，那大概就是那个男人了。但是与Peter共享他的日常巡逻已然成为了他唯一可以放松、并且他已经充分利用了的方式。在之前的两周中，他几乎每天都要那么做。

今天的巡逻被婶婶May的一通要求他回家帮忙的电话简短地打断了。今天是她的休息日，她需要他来帮忙把家具推回原位，因为她把他们小小的客厅涂成了水鸭色。Peter，理所当然的，找到了回到他网住自己书包的位置的路，并且换了装。面具从Peter头上松开后，信号立即就被切断了。

羞愧的是，Tony希望Peter过上更长的一天。他觉得自己在Peter巡逻的时候才真正的认识了他，而不是Tony想要去“结交”什么的。Tony了解到了一些小事——从来没有人费心去了解他。习惯、烦恼、挫折、兴奋、应对机制……即使Peter没有在他巡逻的时候说太多，Tony还是能清晰地感受到他的情绪。如果那孩子在学校里经历了不好的一天，他会在风险更大的地方换上战衣。如果他知道自己时间不多，他会去那些离自己或者Ned家里，又或者任何需要他准时出现的地点更近一些的地方。在周末时，Tony希望Peter多花些时间在城里，但这聪明的孩子在回家前最多坚持六个小时，虽然有时他会在天黑后再次出去。

 

那些邮件被恢复了全部的注意力。Dum-E拿着他的扫把滑过去了，Tony费心去看的唯一原因是因为那个扫把在空中。那只狼蛛——Tony认为是同一只——已经爬到了墙上，正坐在Dum-E挥舞着的武器够不着的地方。他考虑要不要去帮忙，也许可以把蜘蛛弹下去，这样一来那就成为了一个更为平等的战斗场地，但是那能够使Dum-E保持忙碌，所以他任它去了。

几小时过后，较大的那个全息屏幕再次亮了起来。Tony看着，扬起一边眉毛，因为他已经全然忘了这件事。显示器上显示的时间为晚上十一点十一分，Peter在工作日很少这么晚外出，Tony等着这个直播开始。Peter的呼吸声很粗重，心脏监控仪显示着令人担忧的快速上升的数字和尖锐的峰值。画面上是他漆黑一片的房间。

“好的，好的，”Peter轻语道，他呼着气，听上去像是他正在试图说服自己做一些他不想做的事，“也许这样会有用，也许会有。”视野变得模糊了起来，Tony意识到Peter需要压缩一些感官摄入量，同时也抑制了声音，相比之下留下了巨大的、不平稳的呼吸声。织物沙沙作响，世界急剧倾斜，弹簧床发出的吱吱声让Tony慢慢意识到了什么，他想（希望）也许，也许只是他搞错了。Peter再次发出叹息，这次是一种让Tony忘了自己正在干什么的声音，他的笔从手上掉了下去。

别看这个。

屏幕比真人大得多，太大了，太大声了，Peter凉爽而黑暗的卧室敞开在眼前。Tony紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，听着肌肤与肌肤摩擦时发出的轻柔的“shff-shff-shff[6]”声。即使Peter的眼睛是闭着的——Tony这么猜测，战衣也会继续记录这一切。这个壮观的角度展示着不那么有趣的天花板，并随着他身体的移动而微微移动着。Peter非常小心谨慎，在此之前他的床摇晃、吱吱响地十分厉害。Tony想知道这是因为May在家还是因为他习惯了保持安静。

Peter往下面看，而Tony还没做好这样的准备。即使是在战衣这个模糊的视野下，许多颜色又因夜视而褪去几分， 看到Peter的那里还是像一记耳光打在他的脸上一样。与房间的其他部分相比，它几乎是闪闪发光的。苍白、漂亮，像年轻男孩子们应该的那样。它很厚，但并不非常长，右侧有一条静脉血管，这让Tony感到口干舌燥。Tony从没有想象过Peter的老二会是什么样子，但是这之后他还能想到别的什么呢？

面具是Peter穿着的唯一一部分战衣。伴随着男孩的头的移动，Tony注意到他穿着一件黑色T恤，那上面的中间部位印着的是Stark世博会的标志。随着年岁的增加，它已经褪色了，紧紧地贴在那具很显然从买下它以来，就一直成长、发育的身体上。Peter的拳击短裤被拉到了大腿上，他的右手正在火急火燎地撸动着他自己。Tony记得那些匆匆忙忙、缺乏经验的青少年自慰的日子。他想要对Peter轻语，告诉他慢点、慢慢来、从容不迫地来。

停下来，别看了。

“哦、噢，”Peter喘息着。Tony吞了口口水，几乎是惊叹着看着一股浓浓的精液从Peter的那里飞流而下，落在他的手上、和他老二根部那些柔软的阴毛上。又一次爆发，虽然规模较小。又有了第三次。在这一点上，Tony留下了深刻的印象——甚至无法眨眼，与此同时他看着战衣的视野缓慢地打开，一盒纸巾从左边出现。Peter把那一片凌乱擦了擦，他的脑袋重新落回了枕头上，重重地呼吸着，发出一声轻微的、安静的解脱的声音。

Tony转动他的椅子，他的心脏在狂跳，而他的勃起正在他牛仔裤下面狠狠地顶着。  
“Jesus Christ,”他在空旷而寂静的工作室里轻声道。


	2. Part 2

做一个相对而言比较隐居的人的好处就是没有人会注意到Tony在他的工作室多待了几个晚上——他总是在那过夜。他们不知道他在那里做什么，他们也不想知道。于是最终，他们对此的缺乏兴趣对Tony有利，而不是使他感到孤立和孤独。没有人知道他与Peter共度了那些夜晚，即使连Peter都不知道。  
那是一个星期五的晚上，不可否认的是Tony期待周末，因为Peter已经开始喜欢冒险了。在那些他可以尽情享受的夜晚，他的手指游荡着，呻吟声也略微高涨。（May在大多数的星期五晚上都会跟她的朋友们一起去看电影，或者是去当地的葡萄酒酒吧）  
当然了，Tony并不是白痴，他早就发现了为什么Peter戴着面具自慰——他的直觉告诉他的，或者别的什么，面具有助于过滤噪音和其他外界刺激，以及那些没有它就很难取得成功的东西。Peter很显然为他自己的发现感到高兴，因为他几乎每晚都要自慰——他毕竟还是个青少年。Tony不介意这个。他并不是每次都会看，有时候他会比较忙，有时候时间并不合适，但如果他说并没有把这个加入到他最喜欢的内容之一，并且反复多次地去享受它的话，他就是在撒谎了。  
但是他还没有同时做那件事。出于某些原因，他还没有过拨出自己的器官，与Peter同时抚摸它。他可以这么做——大多数时候他会现场观看，但这有点……那啥。也许不这么做会让他感觉更好，也许会让他觉得没那么不舒服，说真的他不知道是什么让他退却了。

今晚Peter在房间的灯开着的情况下戴上了面具。他已经拉好了窗帘，转过身面对着门上的镜子，轻声咒骂道，“我是个白痴，”他喃喃自语着，拽住衬衫的褶边，把它跨过面具扯下来。Peter注视着镜子里的自己，活动了一下关节，然后开始抚摸自己的身体，他的胸部、他的腹肌，停下来并轻叹着。Tony想知道Peter在想什么——他已经看到Peter这么做足够多次了，他想也许Peter还不习惯他的身体看起来是怎样的。但是Tony又怎么知道呢？  
今晚的Tony感到不满足。他拿起放在桌子上的头盔并戴好，Peter的房间在他周围展开。Peter向下看着自己的身体，在Tony花时间做这些的时候，他的裤子和内裤都已经不见了。Peter用手抚摸着腹股沟——在此之前他肯定修剪过那里，因为那里的毛发又短又整洁，而他的器官目前还是三心二意的。他一面懒洋洋地爱抚着自己，一面回头看向镜子。他双手捧起自己的双球，然后让它们落回去，紧接着又抬起他的勃起，再让它落下去，就像男人们都会做的那样。然后他转身，又回过头看了看自己又圆又翘的屁股。Tony不经常能看到这个，这是Peter自己的“镜子时间”，这让他感到口中湿润。  
Peter的心率有些加速——他正在为什么事情感到紧张，Tony无从得知。这个年轻的男孩子从他的椅背抓起他的背包，同时坐到他的床边，找到了他的手机。Tony看到了一些短信，署名是MJ。  
“我有点紧张”  
“放轻松就行，多用些润滑”  
“我简直不敢相信你居然把那东西带到学校了”  
”我简直不敢相信你居然没有那东西”  
Peter叹了口气，把手机放到他的床头柜上，插上插头，然后打开背包。当他拿出一个小盒子并把它翻过来时，总是不了解现况的Tony感到十分惊讶，他在头盔里几乎噎住了，那是一个有着滑稽的黑色和粉色包装的假阳具。上面写着的名称是“我的第一次”——考虑到它娇小的尺寸，不可否认的是这显然是合适的。  
“这太可笑了，”Peter喃喃道，他打开了盒子，拿出了那个塑料插入物，将那个光滑、浅粉色的假阳具从它的束缚中释放了出来。Peter摸着它，手指在上面抚着，然后抓紧了它，对它做了几个测试性的撸动。对于一个便宜的假阳具来说,它看起来还不错。它的材料不光滑，稍微有点弹性，但是坚固得足以完成任务。它绝对比手指要粗大——从心率情况来看，Peter的紧张感并没有减轻。他把那个包装放回包里，然后拿出一管黑色的润滑油，把它们都放在床边的手机旁。  
“不是什么大问题，”Peter宽慰他自己。Tony喜欢他这些鼓舞自己的小发言，坦率的说，这是让他目前还能守规矩的唯一原因。Peter起身关了灯，然后躺回床上。Tony已经习惯了从上往下看Peter的床铺，习惯了Peter把自己抚摸得坚硬时发出的柔和的声音。  
Tony弯腰解开裤子上的拉链，打开纽扣，然后停了下来。Peter打开了润滑油瓶，然后把手伸了回去。在他的左手往下伸时，他柔和的轻叹变得更有感觉了。Tony总得去猜Peter在做什么，但有时Peter会抬头往上看。今晚他虽然还没有这么做，但通常他发出的色情的声音足以让Tony的器官感到疼痛。  
“好了，”青少年轻语道，“放轻松。”他犹豫着，看起来不确定该选择什么体位。然后他把一条腿压到床上，把一只枕头垫在身下，轻易地把自己托了起来，再把另一条腿也放在床上，把自己摆弄的像是圣诞节晚餐。  
“Holy shit,”Tony喃喃道。Peter的器官是硬着的，漆黑的头部那里有什么东西滴落了下来，从他被托起来的地方落到他身上。Peter正看着自己，Tony看着他把两根湿漉漉的手指伸入自己。Tony受不了这个。他起身脱下他的牛仔裤和内裤，任由它们落在地上，然后他坐了回去。他撩起衬衫，然后抓住了他自己的。Peter从没有在一边用手指操弄自己时一边自己盯着过。Peter从来没有用过这样的姿势。除了蜘蛛侠，Tony不相信任何人会觉得这个姿势舒服。  
被润滑油濡湿的假阳具进入了他的视野，Peter小心翼翼地看着自己，带领着它进入他的洞口，Tony想知道他会不会闭上眼睛。起初Peter只是在轻轻挑逗着，适应性地进入一点点就退出来，逐渐的他开始不断按压、按进去——Peter在假阳具突然插得太深时发出了一声小小的哭叫，为此Tony不得不抓自己抓的更紧了一些。Peter立即把它拿了出来，涂上了更多的润滑，粗重地呼吸着，心脏狂跳不止。  
Tony相当肯定在此之前他从未取走过任何人的处子之身，也绝对没有在任何人第一次操自己的时候出过场。这是一个不可思议的时刻，而不应该由他来占有。那是紧张的、摇晃的，Peter的手指颤抖着，又更加深入了一点，他被遗忘的勃起滴出了液体。Tony的手以一种痛苦难忍的频率在他的勃起上上下滑动，但他尝试着去配合Peter的浅浅抽插——那很难。他希望Peter就这么做，这么做下去，你会喜欢它的，我保证。

Tony知道，Peter的那些呼吸声和他用假阳具轻轻抽插的声音会时常出现在他的脑海中了。

“噢、噢，”Peter呼出一口气，紧接着他终于开始更加深入了。他的手绕回来开始撸动自己的勃起，简短而笨拙地，然后突然，他高潮了。Tony呻吟着，原来Peter一直保持着这样的视角，就是为了看喷射而出的精液流落到自己坚硬的腹部上。此时假阳具依然埋在他的体内。Peter发出一声呜咽，从身体里拿出了假阳具，与此同时Tony加快了速度，朝右边射了出来。

 

完事后Tony一动不动，用他一半的注意力看着Peter平躺在地上，手里拿了些纸巾，清理干净到他可以向上伸手摘下面具。

 

紧接着头盔内突然变得一片黑暗，只剩下了Tony一个。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony知道自己本来不应该看的。  
他坐在他的私人飞机里，周围除了几百英里的海洋之外什么都没有。他的手指环绕着他起飞前偷偷带上的那瓶威士忌。他已经看过了Peter对自己做下流的事情。曾经看着那个男孩子徘徊在死亡边缘是他不愿意再次做的事情，但他已经那么做了两次。而现在，他一边沉浸在他的那瓶酒中，一边考虑着戴上他的耳机再看一遍那时的事。  
就在那一刻，Tony生气了，他在开着冷气的飞机上的一片昏暗之中感到悲伤。如果当时FRIDAY没有给他打电话呢？ 如果她让 Peter 淹死呢？ 如果那个男孩已经死了，又会怎样呢。

Tony在到阿富汗之前，从来没有过负罪感。然而自那以后，似乎所有那些被他发明的武器夺去的生命、所有的那些“间接伤害[1]”都如海啸一般朝他奔涌而来，威胁着要淹死他。无论他们如何努力，即使是复仇者们，也无法拯救所有人。他无法停下去想那些人，他看那些放着他们失去的挚爱的幻灯片，读那些纪念碑上的姓名，听人们去责怪那些唯一能被怪罪的人。他无法把头探出水面。他曾经想过，也许，只是也许，Peter会是他唯一做过的正确的事。然而与此相反，他置他自己于险境。如果那时FRIDAY没有通知Tony的话，他现在已经沉到湖底了。Tony放任自己深深沉溺于烈性酒中。这瓶威士忌是三十年的，有许多人从未有机会见识到这种品质的酒，而他对待它却如同便宜的伏特加般漫不经心。这样的时刻令他怀念JARVIS。JARVIS曾远远超越AI，他曾已然成为了一个会思考，有着健全功能的人，也许还是唯一关心Tony的人。FRIDAY接替了这份工作，但就像她可能会报告说Peter命悬一线一样，她也很可能不会报告。因为她太精确了，这在遇到疏漏的时候会十分危险。他告诉她时刻监督Peter并报告一切值得注意的事。但如果那时她认为Peter的坠落不值得报告呢？

Tony的胃在抽搐，他按下了播放——他什么时候把耳机戴上的？

Peter正在被往上方猛拉，他的心在狂跳着。惊慌失措的声音充斥着Tony的脑海，如同白噪音一般嗡嗡作响。那个怪物——没有更好的词来形容他了，把Peter拉扯上了天空中。所有Peter的监控器都疯了，他的心跳加速，他的肾上腺素飙高，他的身体尖叫着想要停下这一切。Tony想知道Peter当时在想什么——当他的世界变得疯狂，只有风朝他身边呼啸而过时。  
然后战衣对他所处的高度和速度做出了反应，自动开启了降落伞。那是一个安全功能，但在当时，它所做的全部就只是将他从危险的魔爪中解救出来，然后让他坠向另一个危险的深渊。看着这一切发生是很快的，但对于Peter而言，他大概觉得自己坠落了一辈子。幸运的是他并没有因为那个功能而受到伤害，可能是因为降落伞缓冲了水的力量。但当Peter砸入水中时，包括水流的呼啸声、使得战衣闪出戏剧性光芒的温度骤降、Peter疯了般狂跳不止的心脏、还有他不停呛水的声音，那一切都深深震惊了Tony。  
信号在他们登上了岸时被切断了，Tony扯下了面具。镜头转向了钢铁侠的头盔，看着Peter踉跄着爬起来，一边颤抖着身体一边不断地咳出水，却已经在讲着话了，讲那些武器，讲那个必须被阻止的男人。Tony很想抓着他，摇着他的肩膀告诉他，他差点就死了。他难道不在乎吗？

Tony拽下耳机，把脸埋入双手，捂住了不小心漏出来的呜咽声。在不碰酒这件事上他已经保持了很长时间的好记录了，但这孩子，上帝，Tony真的感到无助。他甚至无法让一个十五岁的孩子活下来，他到底算哪门子英雄？

-

“Mr.Stark,哇哦，这太酷了。”Peter说。他明亮而年轻的声音在空旷的院里回荡。在这个空到只有鬼魂的地方，Peter是那么的活蹦乱跳、神采奕奕。“你住在这吗？这里好像有五十个房间，难道是个军事基地吗？”  
“这是复仇者基地，kid，你没看到标志吗？”Happy说，语气一如既往的爽快。他很恼火，因为他得开两个小时的车去接Peter，现在又得开两个小时的车回来。  
“呃，看到了。但我在想，这一切看起来真的……我猜这里没什么人。”Peter的声音逐渐弱下去。他把手插在连帽衫的兜里，回头去看他刚才踏进的大门。  
“你可以走了。”Tony对怒视着Peter的Happy说。  
“什么？我才刚带他来这。”Happy困惑地说。  
“没错，就是这样，你可以走了。”Tony重复道，“你，不是你们。减去Peter。”  
“你确定？谁来带他回家？”Happy问，听上去像被冒犯了。   
“我，我带他飞回去。拜，Happy。没错，我来带他飞回去。是的，回到塔里去。好了，”Tony打断了试图抗议的Happy。Tony冲着玻璃门外的Happy挥手，然后转过身面对着Peter。  
“是因为华盛顿的事吗，Mr.Stark？”Peter问，听上去有些焦虑。仅仅是站在Peter身边就让Tony感到紧张了。他“在内”已经了解了这个孩子，但对外而言他还仍然是他的Mr.Stark，这听起来性感得令人心烦意乱。  
华盛顿的事简直是一团糟的。Tony在卡车锁上的前一秒才好不容易把Peter从里面拉出来，并从Ned手里拿到了外星装备——他几乎是在被穿着西装的男人问了一堆问题的同时就惊慌失措、崩溃地交出了它们。幸运的是十项全能队在没有Peter的情况下也赢得了比赛，而与此同时后者在脑震荡后被禁足到酒店休息。Tony想把Peter遣送回家，因为他再次将自己置于危及生命的险境之中，但这不是他能决定的。相反，他追踪了武器，找到了基地，他摧毁了一切。也许这么做有点过分了，但每当他闭上眼睛，他就能看到Peter坠向死亡。他看到Peter淹在水里。当Tony找到那些武器时，他看到了连绵的大火，但他没有看到首领。[2]

大楼很安静，他留下了监视器来看谁会回到那里。一个小规模的武器交易商并不是复仇者们优先要处理的问题，它该由FBI或者警察来处理。但Peter已经把它变成了Tony的问题，因为他把他自己置入了风险之中，就像这样。Tony需要Peter——他已经逐渐了解他、在乎他、担心他。他会放每一次的巡逻录像，即使只是当它作背景音乐。他会去听每一个语音邮件，读每一条短信，查看他在学校的行程。Tony如此了解Peter。他知道Peter在上次的西班牙语考试中得到了87%的成绩，而Ned得到了92%。他知道May婶治疗抑郁症的药物并不怎么起效，并已经重新开始看她的治疗师了，还会在每周四尝试一个新的处方。他知道Peter不喜欢地铁站的三明治，而他最喜欢的披萨店就在离他公寓的四个街区之外。  
Tony他……他着迷了。他感觉像是挨了一记耳光。这简直令人毛骨悚然——他在Peter不知情或不允许的情况下监视了他好几个月。他站在那里看着Peter，只比他矮一英寸左右的Peter，有着大大的棕色眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇的Peter。Tony感到不舒服。他变成什么人了？这是要做什么？他到底为什么要把Peter拉到这里来？  
“这……是的，这是因为华盛顿的事。”Tony说，他感到能量似乎正在被从他体内抽离，他伸出手搭到Peter的肩上，将他拉过来靠在自己身上。他们走着，Peter在他的手臂下玩着自己连帽衫的袖子，感到僵硬和不舒服。  
“你让我少活了五年，你知道吗？你吓死我了。自从在你那个湖上的那次特技表演之后，我还没能离开过这个国家。”  
“Mr.Stark，我不是故意要……要吓你的，”Peter说，听上去既困惑又抱歉，好像他不敢相信Tony在对他说这些，“我只是……在做正确的事。仅此而已。”他原本在他们一边往前走时一边看着脚下，却忍不住抬头看向他们路过的窗外，眼睛追随着其中一架安全无人机。  
“Well，我已经处理了，”Tony说。Peter猛地抬头看了他一眼，但这么做使他差点跌跤，因为他没有留意自己要往哪里走。  
“你已经处理了？怎——怎么做的？”Peter问，他从Tony的胳膊下溜了出来，扶正了自己。  
“我已经处理了，别再找麻烦了。拜托你，相信我，”Tony说。他需要在他们俩之间留一点空间。他已经对着这个孩子撸了好几个星期，仅仅站在他身边就让他觉得仿佛皮肤着了火。那与站在这里、亲自站在这里是不同的。在那个过程中，他从来没有看到过Peter的脸，仿佛那只是一个用柔软、紧张的嗓音为自己小小地鼓舞士气的希腊神的身体而已。Peter看上去非常年轻，这样的罪恶感始终环绕着Tony。  
“好的，我相信你。”Peter说，听上去既纯真又真诚。Tony想要亲吻他，相反他问：“战衣在哪？”

-

“哦，别这样，Mr.Stark，求你了？我不需要你追踪我，我发誓我很好，”Peter哀怨的声音听上去完完全全就是十五岁的年纪，“而且我真的很喜欢那位战衣女士，她人非常好，帮了我好多忙。”Peter像一只焦虑的母鸡一样紧跟在Tony身后，看上去像是已经准备好要从Tony手中夺回战衣却又忍住了般，在他身侧急匆匆地走着。  
“追踪器是为了你的安全，Peter，这一切都很危险，还有那些你让自己陷入的情况也都很危险。要么你继续留着这套战衣，但是让我把追踪器放进去。要么你就彻底失去它。”Tony说着，在他的工作台边坐了下来。他把战衣翻了个面以便看到它的内部。他们在院子的中心地带，而不是Tony的私人车库。他不觉得自己能忍受得了在那个他们共度了许多个夜晚的地方见Peter。  
Peter在另一张凳子上坐下来，看上去很沮丧。他把双臂抱在胸前，保持着沉默。Tony捣鼓着战衣，随着时间的经过，Peter终于放松了一点，他靠的更近了一些，注视Tony在战衣上的动作。他被Tony手指动作的方式吸引住了，每当他开始修改代码的时候，他就会兴高采烈地凝视着Tony的肩膀。  
说实话在这样的条件下真的很难工作。Peter没有喷古龙水，但他身上散发着特殊的除臭剂和洗发水的味道。这样近的距离让Tony起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你在对它做什么？”最终Peter问道。他看起来终于意识到自己已经逐渐离Tony的手肘有多近了，于是他后退了一点点并清了清自己的喉咙。  
“我在修改你的限制。”Tony说，“你可以留着你的AI,但是这里面有很多升级的功能，是你还没有准备好的。我安装初始协议是有原因的，Parker，你还没有做好卸下辅助轮的准备。”Peter张开嘴想要抗议，但他再次忍住了，因为Tony放下了工具，正向他转过来。他挪动了自己的椅子，让他们能够面对面。他的膝盖包围着Peter的。当他把手放在Peter的大腿上来控制住他时，他感受到了不可思议的温暖。  
“Peter，”Tony开口，他的声音是严肃的，同时是安静而隐秘的，“你还没有做好准备去使用你这套战衣的全部潜能，但你知道我该为此责怪谁吗？我自己。我没有花时间去让你得到充分的训练。” 他太忙了，忙于沉溺在自己的遗憾和罪责中，忙于隐藏自己的谎言——他要处理很多Stark工业的事务的谎言，而不是花精力去教Peter如何当好一个英雄。这虽然是一件令人沮丧的事，但Tony已经在乌云笼罩之下生活了一辈子了。他可以现在去完成它。  
但是问题在于，他最新的应对机制，是利用一个十五岁男孩的身体完成的，而不是依靠药物或酒精，那些他本该重新沉溺的东西。他为自己在夜晚的所作所为——为了让自己的内心有哪怕一丁点的存在感的所作所为，而感到污秽，  
现在，Tony Stark，在这里，能够做到看着Peter的眼睛，就在他做过了那些事以后。因为他不知羞愧。  
“我每天都在努力，Mr.Stark，”Peter说，声音低低的，语气中充满了恳求，“我已经很努力了。”  
“我知道，”Tony打断了他，不确定自己还能不能受得了那样的语气，“我们会改变这一切的，好吗？我会有一个训练计划，我会跟你一起完成它。”  
“我是说，你确定吗，Mr.Stark？我不想打扰你——”  
“停，kid，你没有在打扰我。我跟你一样需要它。你看这个地方，”Tony说，适时地坐直了一些，在空气中随意地挥了几下手。这里既安静又空旷，有太多未使用的实验室，而它们本该充斥着Tony和Bruce制造的吵闹声。“我需要重新开始做一些事情，最好是你的事情。”  
Peter坐直了一点，清了清喉咙，他的脸红了。  
“啧，这种措辞不是我的首选。”Tony转过了身，并且让Peter也这么做了。他让他靠在战衣上，来调整一些其他的东西。“好了，你的限制已经归位了，但我可以向你介绍一下AI和教程系统。”  
Tony站起来，把面具递给Peter。与战衣的其他部位不同，它被搭在电脑站上，为运行信号而做准备。Peter犹豫着，再次看了看Tony，然后戴上了面具。  
全息屏亮了起来，当Peter看着屏幕上正盯着自己图像的自己后，产生了一点点对无限的不适感。  
他转过身背对着它，然后说：“制服女士？”  
“下午好，Peter，Stark先生。”她礼貌地问候道。  
“嗨，”Peter说，听上去再次紧张了起来，“我，嗯……Mr.Stark，我可以……给她起名字吗？”  
“那肯定了，我支持这么做。”Tony坐在椅子上说。在Peter戴上面具后，一切都变得截然不同起来，这就像是一种条件反射一样，会让他的器官硬起来。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，尤其是当他看着Peter的手不安的摆动的时候。  
“Karen怎么样？”Peter提议，他看着Tony，等待他的肯定。Tony无视了屏幕上Peter体征的反馈。这个年轻男孩子的心狂跳着，他本人正尽力不去看屏幕上的他自己。  
“听上去不错。Karen，请带领Peter熟悉一下教程系统。”Tony命令道。  
Karen开始运作了。Peter站起来，一边听着，一边轻轻踱着步。在Karen讲解着第一部分时，屏幕上的一角也在伴随着她的叙述播放着一些小视频。Tony看着那些视频，注意到Peter在注意力集中到AI上之后变得越来越冷静。很快Karen就完成了她的工作，接下来的步骤是实际操作。Peter走回到Tony身边的椅子旁，那里放着他战衣的剩下部分。Tony把它们递给他。Peter摘下面具，他脸上的表情是一个孩子在开口请求要什么东西之前，就知道不能得到的那种。  
“是的，我们可以开始实际操作了。”Tony在那孩子问之前说道。他的表情明亮了起来，手上抓他的战衣更紧了一些。Tony带他走向这栋大楼的体育馆。一路上只点亮了一些灯，因为坦率的说，这栋大楼就是一个笑话。复仇者们已经消失了，只剩下了Tony和Vision在这栋空荡荡的大楼里徘徊。要开口讲这个实在是有些难过。  
Peter是几个月来这栋大楼唯一的访客。Tony看着Peter退到淋浴室去换衣服，他知道，跟Steve在一起的话，他们可以做得更好。Steve是一个比他好太多的老师，他们曾经创造了一个更好的团队。但是即使是他那封小小的、可怜的“为我没有感到抱歉而道歉”的信也无法弥补所发生的一切，无法弥补他们之间的错误，也无法弥补他们没能救下的人们。  
Tony不能确定他们是否还有可能克服这一切。但当蜘蛛侠从另一个房间里大步地走出来，变得更高、变得更自信时，Tony知道他必须得尽全力不把这一切搞砸。


	4. Part4

Peter再次重复这个过程时心砰砰直跳。他向后空翻，从手中射出一个又一个蛛网，大声地自言自语着，叙述着自己这一系列动作。他最后挥舞了一次手脚，从那个摆动着的假人下面扫过去，滑过覆盖在地板上的垫子，到达了终点线。他站起来，看向Tony，寻求他的肯定。Tony把用来观测、记录的平板电脑放在大腿上，紧紧皱着眉头，然后摇了摇头。

“你太懒散了，慢了五秒钟。”他说。Peter呻吟了一声，动作夸张地向后倒在垫子上。

“拜托，Mr.Stark，我们已经训练了两个小时了，我可不可以去泡个热水澡？”这听上去简直不可思议。Tony嗤笑一声，抬起手召唤了一套闲置在体育馆角落的钢铁侠盔甲。它立马生龙活虎地飞向他并朝他张开，欢迎他的进入。

“你不能因为觉得无聊就变得懒散。在真正的战斗中，你没有机会休息。纽约之战持续了三个小时，我们连喘气的功夫都没有，更别说热水澡了。当我们觉得快要结束了时，更多的那些混球涌了出来。”Tony说。他的声音在盔甲里听起来有些刺耳，但是十分严肃。他抬起手瞄准Peter。下一秒Peter的臀部被擦破了，而他非人类的反应是没使他胸口被炸飞的唯一因素。

“Mr.Stark！”Peter呼喊道，他的音调很高，受了很大的惊吓。Tony的HUD[1]上持续显示着Peter的各项体征，但不是为了回避可能的变化，只是为了看而已。Tony抬起手，又发射了一炮。Peter向旁边一滚躲开了，这次变得容易了一些，但他却几乎没能躲开接下来的一连串射击，他的心跳的飞快。Peter从没有经历过真正的大争斗——他只解决过一些小事件，而在银行发生的那次大些的事件中，他也没有被用真正的武器有目标的、训练有素地射击过。

Peter发出了一声安静却痛苦的声音。他跳到半空中，扭着身子朝Tony的头上发射出蛛网。Tony飞起来，转过身，看到Peter犹豫了——Peter的速度比他要快，这本来是他的优势，他本可以趁Tony转过身之前把他拿下的。他感到怒火中烧，朝着Peter开了火，一次，两次，更多次。然而瞄准胸部的那一射直直地击中了Peter的背，把他后背中央的蜘蛛图案烧焦了。这使得青少年发出一声哭叫，松开了手中的网并坠落了下来，滚到了垫子上。

“你为什么要犹豫？”Tony激动地质问道，他的面罩滑了上去，并直视着Peter。他当啷一声落地，大步走了过去。那个男孩倒在地上，随着Tony的接近而不断向后爬开，他惊慌失措地喘着气，结结巴巴地试图作出回应。Tony的HUD上显示出他的心率是一连串参差不齐的尖峰。

“犹豫会害死任何人，Peter。”Tony厉声道。

“我——Mr.Stark，我不——我不知道，”Peter仍旧结结巴巴地，一只手越过肩膀，试图够着背上那个还在冒烟的位置。Peter的心脏监控仪旁的小屏幕上显示着一串受伤警告。

“不知道？不知道什么？你要知道你会死的，”Tony说，他脸上的表情是震怒的，“外面那些家伙的电源是不会被切断的。”他的手模模糊糊地指着大大的玻璃窗，透过去可以看到宽阔和空旷的草坪。Peter朝外面看去，仿佛能看到草坪上站立着的一整个钢铁军团。但他立马把视线转回了Tony身上，仿佛在防备着他的又一次攻击。

“我知道，Mr.Stark，但我只是……我还没有准备好。我很——我很抱歉。”Peter说着，然而他那处于哭泣边缘的声音让Tony愣住了。

他正在强忍着不哭出来。这让Tony停了下来，眨了眨眼，张开嘴，然后欲言又止。Peter就站在那儿，一动不动，在钢铁侠的阴影的笼罩之下忍住抽泣的冲动。Tony几乎是跌跌撞撞地走开，然后转过身，打开盔甲走了出来。

“把这些清理干净，”年长的男人头也不回地说。他不需要这么做，他能听到Peter踉踉跄跄地爬起来，以及他退去的脚步的啪、啪、啪声。

 

-

 

在此之前，Tony从来没有觉得这么……错误过。他低头看着平板电脑上的重播，感到肠胃里很不舒服。他怎么能如此失态？这所有的一切都是为了Peter宝贵的生命，而他却在他的背上炸了一炮。虽然Peter有很强的自愈能力，这样的伤害并不是很严重，但这并不会使他的痛苦减轻。Steve曾提到过一次，虽然他被注射过血清，但骨折的疼痛和流血是源源不断的。他不能假装这一切不是什么大问题，仅仅因为Peter“很快就会恢复”。

Peter正在Tony之前带他去过的浴室里。门是关着的，但是并没有锁。Tony轻轻地敲了敲。

“Peter……我能进来吗？”他问道，声音低低的。里面响起了脚步声，过了一会儿，门被缓慢地打开了。Peter看上去很不舒服，但他试图用微笑来掩盖他的不适。

“当然了，我是说，这不是你自己的大楼吗？”Peter虚张声势道。

他穿着一件深色的T恤，虽然码数对他而言过大，但Tony注意到当他穿着它走路时，它会贴在他的背上。Tony把手插在口袋里，走向床边并坐了下来，Peter关上了门。Tony心跳有些加速了。房间无论怎么看都不算小，但关上门导致Tony被困在了这里，与Peter呼吸着共同的空气。他跟这个青少年离得那么近，近到能呼吸到他身上的味道。Tony想把自己的皮肤扒下来，这样就不会起鸡皮疙瘩了。

“我很抱歉，”Tony开口道。不知道Peter知不知道这几个单词对他来说意味着什么。Pepper如果知道了Tony无缘无故的道了歉，恐怕会晕过去。“我对你太严厉了，是我有些太心急了。”

“不，Mr.Stark，你是对的，我需要变得更有准备……我需要时刻准备好，”Peter立刻说，“我想要变得更好，Mr.Stark。我现在更加明白了，我想要准备好面对任何情况。”

Tony怎么可以这么快想要放弃？他根本不配拥有这个孩子出现在这里，出现在他的生命中。他已经伤害了他的身体，这没关系吗？Peter坐在桌旁，侧着身坐在椅子上以防它碰到他的背。他怀着一种奇怪的兴奋感，期待地看着Tony。

Tony不只是来道歉的，但下一部分内容有些难开口，尤其是当这样一双眼睛注视着他时。他感到口干舌燥，咽了口口水，却差点被它呛住了。相反他清了清喉咙，从牛仔裤中拿出一管东西。Peter伸长脖子试图看清那是什么，但他的视线转回了Tony，因为那上面没有任何区分标志。

“这是治疗用的药膏，今晚它会和你增强过的免疫系统一起发挥作用的。”Tony解释道。Peter立刻动容了。他很好奇地问它的运作机理，它的特点，为什么Tony知道它能如此快速地发挥作用，等等。在Tony解释道这是由Banner博士研制的之后，他变得更加兴奋了——出于某些原因，这简直太酷了。

然后那管药膏险些从Tony手中滑落了。对Peter而言在Tony面前脱下T恤完全没有什么问题。是啊，为什么要有？

Peter坐下来，背对着他，衣服脱了一半——因为T恤粘在伤口上面了，他现在需要帮助，而这让Tony的手微微颤抖起来。

Tony小心翼翼地把它剥下来，Peter发出嘶嘶声，拒绝看到布料上凝结的血迹和皮肤。伤口很难看，但很浅。反重力炸弹通常是高度集中的，但蜘蛛侠战衣的设计将其伤害扩散了两倍面积。这可能是唯一能阻止它恶化的东西，因为就算关闭了能源开关，它仍然有很大的反作用力，而Peter没有太多能保护自己的东西。

这几乎已经是二级烧伤了。皮肤上除了中间一块高尔夫球大小的地方以外，都在起泡，就这么暴露在冷空气中。Tony抬起手试图去碰Peter的伤口，看见他起了鸡皮疙瘩。他明显地哆嗦了一下，躲开了Tony的掌心。

“我可以感受到你，即使你没有碰到我，”Peter说，“你的手真的很热。”

“好吧，我现在不得不碰到你了，因为我要把这个黏糊糊的东西抹在上面，所以，坐着别动。”Tony回应道，现在轮到谁将什么东西隐藏在虚假的笑容之下了？他们之间充满了信任，这个男孩是如此心甘情愿地敞开胸怀，去面对这个对他造成了伤害的男人。Tony感到不舒服。他已经伤害了Peter，但Peter自己并不当回事。

Tony已经输掉了测试，即使Peter才是那个正在被测试的人。

“哦，噢，噢，”Peter发出嘶嘶声，当Tony将涂着干净药膏的手指温柔地放在他烧伤的皮肤时，他的背弓了起来。Tony把更多的药膏涂在他的食指和中指上，然后放下了管子。他的左手抓着Peter的肩膀以固定他的身体。他尽可能小心翼翼地把药膏铺开，但他手上的老茧和伤疤可能会让Peter觉得像是被砂纸摩擦着。

Peter尽可能地保持着安静，但仍然因为不舒服而缩着身体——这孩子这样的行为使Tony觉得体内有火在烧。房间很小，似乎甚至还在继续缩小。它紧紧压着Tony，直到他只能看见Peter脊背上坚硬的线条。

他只在镜子里一闪而过的画面中看到过Peter身体的这部分，而那跟离得这么近的情况下完全没有可比性，更何况他现在还在抚摸着它。

Tony不能更快地结束了动作，他的眼睛几乎要把那光滑、柔软的肌肤全部吸收进去。Peter的肩膀很宽，腰部修型得近乎完美，透露出成熟以及男子气概。雀斑散落在他的三角肌和肩胛骨上，是那么的可爱——Tony想要用嘴唇去摩挲它们，去描绘它们形成的图案。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter说。他的声音很安静，听上去是不确定的。Tony猛地把手抽了回来，然后长长呼了一口气，好像他一直待在水底，而房间朝后冲去，离他越来越远。Peter转身躺在床上，当他从Tony身边拿T恤的时候，他们的腿相碰了一下。

“噢，别再穿它了，”Tony说，找回了他的知觉。“它太脏了。而且药膏需要充分被吸收。”他几乎要颤抖了，因为他们离得如此之近。太近了。Tony贪婪地盯着Peter的身体，他的眉毛，他的下巴，他温暖的眼睛，他充满邀请意味的嘴。但Peter不好意思地看向了别处，把双臂抱在胸前。自我意识缓缓爬上了他的举止。Peter怎么能够知晓自己看起来有多么美好？他有一个男性的身体，但他的胸前却似乎连一根毛发也没有长。这跟看视频录像一点都不一样，但他认出了Peter的裸_体，就像认出任何一个情人那样。

“我，嗯，吸收大概需要花二十分钟。你有没有……”Tony清了清喉咙，这是不是要变成一种神经性抽搐？“……饿？我准备点披萨。每个人都喜欢披萨。”他突然地站起来，朝门口走去，他的手在抖，他把那管药膏留在了床上。

Peter抬头看着他，仿佛他在讲中文。

“队长在痊愈的时候总是会饿。我想你应该也差不多。两份披萨。”

“披萨，”Peter轻声道，紧接着他抬高了音量，为了表现得自然一些，“是啊，绝对的。听上去不赖。”Tony打开了门，停了下来。

别回头看。

他的眼睛拉回到Peter赤_裸的胸膛上，然后大步走了出去。

\-----------------------------

[1]HUD：平视显示器（Head Up Display），是运用在航空器上的飞行辅助仪器。平视的意思是指飞行员不需要低头就能够看到他需要的重要资讯。  
-

Peter的一大特点是他真的很能说会道。Tony坐在客厅里，手上拿着一杯威士忌（第二杯，不过反正没人费心去数）。Peter在他身旁，一边独力解决掉了一整张大份的意大利辣香肠披萨，一边不停地说着话。  
看起来，体育馆发生的那个事件已经被忘记了。他背上的伤口已经愈合得七七八八，方才在房间里那个安静的时刻也被抛到九霄云外去了。现在正在进行的是一个活跃的、虽然只有一个人在参与的讨论——关于他的蛛网在医疗领域的可能运用。当然，是经过修改后的蛛网。  
气氛很放松，原有的隔阂也消失了。或许是因为酒精，或许是因为Peter正完整地穿着衣服。  
“噢，哇哦，”Peter突然说道，打断了他的思路。他站了起来，在裤子上擦了擦手。Tony向沙发后面看去，发现只不过是Vision走了进来。  
他穿着衣服的样子有些尴尬，但如果他穿的是“换上制服，是时候与罪犯作战了”的装备，那会更尴尬。  
“你并没有告诉我，我们有了一位访客，Tony，”Vision礼貌地说。Tony凝视着自己的酒杯，忽略了那些包裹在温和、带着口音的话语下的情感。Tony太了解JARVIS了，后者语气中任何一点微小的变化他都能明确地感觉出来。、  
Vision毫无疑问是孤独的。Tony几乎无法看着他，因为他不得不想起JARVIS，并悼念他已经失去了的，最亲近的朋友。他是一个有着一个死去的男人的声音的陌生人。这对Tony来说太难了。他这样的弱点令Vision饱受折磨，令所有人饱受折磨。  
“对不起，太忙了，Vis，这是Peter Parker，蜘蛛侠，”Tony介绍道。Peter急切地伸出手来。  
“我还没有合适地与你见过面，就像，在德国那样，”Peter说，明显非常兴奋，“嗨。”  
“这是我的荣幸，Peter，”Vision说。他是认真的。“我听到你在谈论关于皮肤移植的问题？”  
“不，这更偏向于一种分流绷带，”Peter说着，在Vision身边坐下，他很乐于跟一个更有参与度的人交谈。Tony微笑着，但这对他隐藏他的不适并没有什么用。他站起来，编了一个有工作要做的借口，然后溜了出去。

-

“Mr. Stark?”  
Tony在工作台上突然地惊醒了。Peter的声音在宽阔的车库里回荡着。Tony全身都紧张了起来。  
Peter不能在这，不能在这个地方。  
为什么FRIDAY让他进来了？如果是JARVIS就不会这么做。  
“嘿，kid，”Tony说着，擦了擦嘴唇，转过身去伸展他酸痛的背部。“你在这里做什么？”  
“我，呃，我是——”Peter吞吞吐吐地。Tony终于看了他一眼。Peter正穿着他的睡衣，光着脚，在混凝土地面上留下了一串湿脚印。这让Tony心中响起了警铃声。  
为什么Peter在大半夜的时候来到这里，像是刚从床上滚下来一样？  
“你知道，就是好奇你在做什么。”这是Tony听过的最差劲的谎言。  
Tony站了起来，从他的桌子旁走开。他不希望Peter碰任何东西——他不知道他的屏幕在变成睡眠模式之前，上面的东西是什么。  
如果是JARVIS的话，会帮他藏起来，但FRIDAY就不会这么做。  
随着Peter逐渐向他靠近，他看得更清楚了一些。他看起来很苍白。他微微张着嘴，双臂环绕着自己，呼吸有些粗重——但他在试图隐藏。  
“你确定你没事吗？”Tony问，他的声音很温柔，Peter几乎要不认识了。  
“不……是的，我没事。我只是……我从来没有在这么安静的地方睡过觉，”Peter终于承认道，“我做不到这个。然后我想出来找你，但这里太大了，我……迷路了。”  
“可以问FRIDAY的，”Tony说。他们离彼此只有一个手臂的距离。  
“我问了Karen，”Peter承认，他的声音很柔软。“她问了FRIDAY。”  
Tony张开双臂，Peter看着他，好奇地、却也信任地。他把青少年拉进自己的怀抱，他拥抱了他，Peter立刻靠在了他身上，投入到他的触碰中，并发出了一声叹息。  
Tony感觉到气氛放松了下来。Peter的头靠在他肩膀上的感觉是温暖的、沉甸甸的。Tony的心跳的飞快。多周以来，不，多个月以来的渴望堆积到了现在这个程度，Peter终于来到了他身边。  
Peter想要他。不会有其他原因驱使他在如此夜深人静时来他的私人工作室了。  
Tony的手往下滑，移动到Peter的肩膀上，把他往后拉开，让他们能够看着彼此。他们站在那儿，眼对眼地注视着彼此，如果Peter不是光着脚的话，这可以说是一幅十分平和的画面。  
Tony的目光略微朝下，而Peter的眼睛很大，很美，是棕色的，有着黑色的睫毛。他的目光中带着疑问。  
Tony的手温柔地抚摸着Peter的脸颊，手指把他的脑袋拉近，然后他亲吻了他。

Tony从没有这么被一个吻打动过。Peter的嘴唇摩擦着他的，是那么的温暖和柔软。那微妙的信息素的味道充盈着Tony的脑袋，让他沉醉其中。Tony靠的更近了，在他们的嘴唇分开，各自呼吸的时候闭上了眼睛。  
Peter颤抖着。Tony再次吻了他，将他的脑袋微微倾斜，将他的身体更多地按入自己的怀抱中，直到——  
Peter推开了Tony，用力的——比必要的大力得多，年长的男人向后倒在桌子上，那上面都是半组装好的无人机。他撞倒了一些零件，它们掉到了地上，有些砸在了他自己身上。  
Peter注视着Tony，好像他是一个陌生人。他的嘴唇微微张开，下唇颤抖着。  
别哭。  
相反，Peter跑掉了。  
“Peter，等下，Peter，”Tony喊着，想要追上去。大门在他面前砰地的关上了，他低骂一声转过肩膀，以免脸撞到门上。  
他的眼前放映着他的职业生涯、他的全部人生，而他为了一个吻把它们全部冲走了，却没有办法去哀悼它们。


	5. Part5

“他睡着了吗？”

“不，sir。”

 

Tony沉默着。他坐在他的工作台旁，点了几下后就调出了Peter房间的录像。那个男孩正在穿衣服，把一件T恤套过头顶，又把睡衣塞进书包。他拿起早些时候的脏T恤，看了看它，又看了看上面干了的血迹，然后也塞进了书包。然后他坐了下来，在等待着什么，Tony不能确定，估计Peter自己也不能。

Tony颤抖着吸了一口气，“我应该怎么做？”真不是一个真正的问题。因为它不会有答案。

不管怎样，FRIDAY说：“我建议打给他的婶婶来接他。”

“这是一个糟糕的建议。谁他妈在问你了？”他厉声道，把他的手拍到桌子上。一支笔滚到了地上。FRIDAY没有再应答了。Tony闭上眼睛，把脸埋进手里。像是有人正在改变着他大脑的通道，直到他脑海里只剩下了黑色和白色的绒毛。他的耳朵里也嗡嗡作响。他无法思考。

太阳从地平线上缓缓升起，他找回了自己的神志，拿出了手机。

“对不起，Hap，我需要你过来把这个孩子带回家，”Tony在Happy有机会说“hello”之前就抢先道。

“但你说——”Happy正在恢复清醒，听上去有些生气。不仅生气，而且很不方便。让人们为他自己的错误而受罪是Tony的爱好。

“我知道我说了什么。但有情况出现了，我必须走了，”Tony回答道，他的声音冷静得令人吃惊。

这大概就是为什么Happy没有继续生气地再深究下去，相反他问，“复仇者情况？”

“是啊，复仇者情况。”撒个谎就是这么简单，但他感到嘴里是那么苦涩。

 

-

 

手机响了，但Tony醉的无法爬出自己的车子，于是便让它自己在那里响着了，直到它转入了他的语音信箱，Happy的声音被大声地放了出来，在空旷的车库里轻微地回响着。

Tony能肯定FRIDAY讨厌自己。为什么她要把声音放这么大？这又不是九十年代，语音信箱不会放这么大声。

 

“Hey老板，刚把那孩子放下。一切都好吗？保证他一直在哭。”Happy说，听上去特别不舒服。“好吧。”他挂了电话。

 

-

 

“Karen?”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

Tony坐直了身子，他再次在他的桌子上睡着了。他喝醉了，吐到站不起来，他喝水、吃饼干，在沙发上呼呼大睡。他对时间失去了概念。录像是直播的，Peter的房间里又黑又安静。

“我是不是——Mr.Stark是不是……他是不是——”Peter听上去很没有安全感，同时听上去很年轻。

在Tony的脑海中，Peter是一个由多个分离的部分组成的集合体。首先是他的身体，美丽的、理想的，是一个由肌肉和热量组成的平台，Tony想要他，比记忆中想要任何人都强烈。接着是他的声音，少年的、不确定的，与他的身体不相符，听上去不像他这样的男人该有的。然后是他才华横溢的大脑，如此多的潜力需要挖掘、如此多的成长空间需要被引导。

但这些东西不像是能同时存在于同一个人身上的。Tony通过语音邮件、蜘蛛侠、以及那些夜晚——那些他跟随着男孩呼吸的节奏，以此释放自己欲望的晚上，来了解Peter Parker。但Tony不了解这个十五岁的，同时也是下一代英雄的开始的Peter Parker。

然而Tony搞砸了这一切，他把那孩子从自己身边远远推开了，谁知道他会去哪。

 

“也许你可以从头开始讲？”Karen说。她友善而充满好奇心，是Tony研发出的，比FRIDAY和JARVIS都要“漂亮”的AI系统。Tony觉得她是他唯一做的正确的事。她可以照顾好Peter。

“Mr. Stark亲吻了我，他真的亲吻了我，感觉是有意的。”Peter的声音轻到Tony几乎听不清了。Tony的心狂跳着，抓紧了桌角。他希望自己身体能不舒服。为什么他没有想到Peter会去谈论这件事？但他不希望Peter去和AI讨论这个。Tony不想成为这个话题的一部分。他受不了被拒绝两次，他的身体在生理上拒绝听到这个。

“Karen？”Peter在他的战衣没回答时提醒道。那不是她该有的程序——她学习了该如何知无不言，但她没学过这样的课程。

“我在，”她说，听上去一如既往的温和。

“我该怎么做？”Peter听上去……有些迷茫。Tony的胃抽搐着。

“我这里有很多关于性侵害的热线，还有当地警方的电话号码。”Karen建议道。Tony没办法觉得自己被背叛了，因为她正在帮助Peter。而如果Peter寻求外界帮助的话，他是不会怪他的。

“什么？不！不，上帝，不，为什么Karen你居然——我不能打给警察！那只是一个吻。那不是……性侵，”Peter听上去很震惊，但并不害怕。仿佛这个建议是别人对他说过的最无礼的话，他这辈子从来没被在自己身上用过“性侵”这个词。

“好吧……那继续跟我说说这件事，”AI说道。Tony紧紧关注着接下来的话，他屏住呼吸，却甚至没意识到自己正在这么做。

“我没法在那里睡着，那里太安静了，”Peter说，似乎他正在考虑说这个，而这个故事在他说出来之前就已经在他的脑海里了。“然后……我……我被吓坏了，那里一个人都没有，连个清洁工都没有，就在我请你帮忙的时候。”

“我记得的，”Karen说。她正在吸引着他，因为他喜欢在谈话中听到小小的肯定声。

“地板真的很黑，外面也没有亮灯，只有安保无人机，而且它们实在有些——吓人，所以等到它飞走了后，我就开始跑……我被自己吓坏了，这就是整个过程。”Peter说，“这太蠢了，我已经快十六岁了，我不应该怕黑的。”

“有的时候害怕是没问题的，Peter。”Karen温和地说。

Peter发出了一声叹息。“Mr.Stark正睡在他的桌子上。我进去的时候看到他醒来了，”他解释道，“他看上去一团糟。看上去像完全没睡过觉。”Tony并不觉得被冒犯了——他知道他在脆弱的时候看上去是什么样子。离开车库时，他换上一副安排好的表情，把化妆品放在包里，用墨镜遮住双眼，微笑着面对那些关于他的出色表现的问题，直到没有人再继续问下去。

Peter似乎是唯一注意到这个的人。这个想法令他微微颤抖。

“不管怎么说，”Pete说，“我猜……他可以感觉得到我被吓坏了。他拥抱了我，那感觉真的很棒。像是，他知道我正需要这个。上帝，我真是太蠢了……为什么一开始我会害怕？”很明显，比起对Karen，他更像是在自言自语。“我不知道他打算……我从没亲吻过任何人。我能尝到他的味道。”

Tony的胃又开始抽搐了。他成为了Peter的初吻——在未经允许的情况下，他就在他的车库里偷走了它，半夜三更地。他可以想象得到，在此之前，这个少年可能与其他年纪相当的人分享过一段尴尬、纯洁的经历。也许是跟一个女孩？

“那之后你还害怕吗？”Karen问，一如既往，被动而温和地。

“怕，”Peter几乎没有犹豫地承认道。“不过从某种角度上来说。上帝，他很……对不起，在此之前我没跟任何人讲过这个。”

“慢慢来，”Karen回答道。Tony缓缓地深呼吸了一口。他不应该听如此私密的东西，这就跟读别人日记一样糟糕，但他怎么能停的下来？他必须要知道这个，他必须要确保Peter会不会没事，是否有什么情况发生——

“我真的很喜欢Mr.Stark，”Peter脱口而出道。“那是……那只是对名人的那种迷恋。你知道，就像是对Leo，或者George Clooney。”那是非常值得赞赏的名人迷恋情结，但那些男人是Peter永远遇不到的（除非他想遇到他们，Tony可以让这一切发生，但这种想法带来的嫉妒令他不舒服）。

“所以现在是什么情况？”Karen鼓励他继续说下去。Tony想更新一下她的程序，来感谢她所做的这些。她知道他也在听吗？他认为这是有可能的。她知道战衣会被记录，但她还没有告诉Peter这个。

“我不知道。我真正地……了解了他。这跟读跟他有关的网页，或者买一个Stark手机不一样，因为它们只是一些在某个工厂生产出来的文字。但私下里，我可以看到他确实就是钢铁侠本人，或者……有时候我还会看到他是怎么走神的。”所以Peter早就注意到Tony没有在听自己喋喋不休了。这就跟那个吻一样，令他感到羞愧。

“Mr.Stark很在乎你，Peter，”Karen说。这突如其来的陈述令Tony猛地一惊，他立刻挥手关掉了录像，把他自己扔回了一片寂静里。他不想知道Peter会怎么回应这个。他做不到，尤其是在那孩子说的话还在他耳边嗡嗡作响的时候。Peter喜欢Tony，这让他措手不及。他只是没有经验，只是紧张。Tony的手指游走在自己的头发里，看着Dum-E滑过去，一张蜘蛛网挂在它的手臂上。

 

\---

 

“接入Peter Parker打给Happy Hogan的电话。”FRIDAY说，礼貌地、不温不火地。自从那晚Tony吻了Peter后，她就有些不仅仅是个Siri一样的追随者了。他正在为她的替代者设计程序，但进展缓慢，而且在很多方面都很纠结，因为他想要JARVIS回来，而那永远也不可能。他不能再创造出一个JARVIS，但他也不能公然地创造出一个副本，却假装那不是JARVIS。任何尝试着复制JARVIS的举动都不会比“模仿猫王”更好。

自从Peter开始给Happy打电话以来已经过了一周。Tony一直在查看报告，似乎他对这个的兴趣要高于制作TITLE（他最新的AI，有着一个愚蠢的缩写名字。）似乎他在等待着Peter提起自己，就像从前总是在做的那样。

“呃，嘿，Happy，是我Peter，Parker。只是我而已。正在打你电话。打了一会儿了。我，呃，老是忘了汇报我的巡逻——没什么好汇报的，顺便一提。没什么事。就像我的巡逻一样。我是说，好的，呃，我真的希望，你能不能让Mr.Stark打给我？我没有他的号码，而且……我需要跟他说话。任何时间，只要他有空。好了，拜。”

 

Tony不得不强迫自己，过几天再打回给他。

 

-

 

铃声在Tony的脑海里回响着。如果Peter不接怎么办——“Hello？”

“嘿，kid，”Tony说，注视着复仇者大院。除了另一个设施有几个雇员走向东边的仓库之外，依旧空空如也。一部分设施是用来安置那些忠诚的神盾局特工的——Tony在神盾局陷落之后雇佣了他们。他资助他们的研究，他们也把这里当成总部。但大多数时候，他们除非被邀请，否则不会进入复仇者大楼。他们不曾。

 

“是你。第一次。哇哦，嘿，Mr.Stark，我，呃，只是想问一下，关于你说的那个我们要一起做的训练计划，我们还要不要，你知道，继续？”Tony爱死了Peter每次那样叫他，那种兴奋、向往的语气，令Tony的胃扭动。就像Peter仍然会在Tony每一次把注意力转向他的时候感到惊喜。

Peter到底知不知道，Tony连续不断地放了多少注意力在他身上？

“你确定你还想这么做？”Tony不得不问，他没法对他之前听到的东西置之不理——虽然Peter以为没人在听。

Peter的回答是毫不犹豫的，几乎是被冒犯的，“是啊，是的，绝对的，Mr.Stark，我当然想这么做。”

“听着，Peter，关于之前发生的事，我——”Tony甚至没来得及道歉，因为Peter再一次打断了他。

“那没关系，真的。我们不需要再次谈论它，”Peter快速地说。他不想谈论那个，这同时令人感到失望和解脱。说实话Tony也不想再谈论那个。那应该在Tony用他的手和嘴将Peter弄得灵魂出窍之后进行，那应该在深夜的实验室工作台上，在他们嬉戏之后衣冠不整的时候进行，那应该在——

“很好，那很好。Happy会在星期五去接你。我会再给你婶婶寄一张同意书。”Tony说，打断了他自己的思路。他不能让这样的思想再继续下去了。如果他再不控制住的话，他会毁了他自己的——而不是由于Peter对Karen承认自己想着Tony，自从成长到开始会有名人崇拜情结时就想着了。

Tony想成为Peter的奇迹。他可以做得到的。他可以将Peter在戴着面具、躺在床上地套弄自己时眼前闪过的任何画面变成现实。

Tony可以成为Peter想让他成为的任何人。


	6. Part6

Tony想要停止他正在做的事情。但当他后退一步，以局外人的角度看现在的情况时，他找不到任何值得不安的事情。训练已经进行了一整周，一切都……很好，令人惊讶的好。坦率地说，事情进展顺利得令人怀疑。那个吻似乎被遗忘了。 

Peter很聪明，这Tony早就知道了，但是亲眼看到完全是另一码事，就像Peter对Karen说他的那样。Tony计划的日程表包括了在实验室中的时间，他甚至为Peter制定了课程和教学大纲，而后者每天都贪婪地吸收着所有的知识，并且变得越来越胸有成竹。  
Tony也出人意料地擅长教学，但他认为那是因为Peter擅长学习。日程表是像这样的：每周至少有两天下午，Peter在放学后在Tony建在城市里的卫星实验室与他见面。那是一栋不起眼的Stark工业大楼，建在一个安静的社区里的下面几层，以此减少公众的抱怨声。主要的研究项目是农业、用于空间站的微型植物和树木、地铁设施以及其他与室内植物相关的工作。这些对Tony来说很无聊，但他一向常去那里帮些忙，而Peter一下就被吸引住了。

Tony和Peter刚到时，他们要一起用的那部分实验室已经有些陈旧了。Tony让Peter用全息桌来做他的练习，而他自己则赶着做些更新工作，并且舍弃掉一些未完成的项目，为了给Peter腾出更多空间来工作。这个地方是私人的，但不完全私密化。靠着走廊那一侧的墙是玻璃做的——在需要做保密工作的时候可以结霜，但从外面还是可以看见里面人的身形。

因此，没有什么好办法能做到把某人按在一张桌子上 操，而不会让路过的行人意识到里面正在进行着什么。

并不是说Tony在选择地点的时候考虑到了这一点，事实是，选择一个比较活跃的设施意味着Peter在Tony没法去城市里的时候依然可以到那里去，做他的事情。如果Peter在没有预约的时候真的需要进去，也有人可以为他开个门。

剩下的三天就靠周末了。Tony尽量不让Peter每个周末都到复仇者基地去，于是成了两周一次——虽然这让Peter听上去很失望，而他的失望让Tony想要给他买一辆车，这样他就可以随时驱车北上了。如果Peter不到基地去，就会有一个指定的私教，或者Tony本人，跟他在一个私人健身房碰面，每次两个小时。这样Peter就可以空出周末来做些其他青少年会做的事情。

May Parker已经和Tony见过了面，他们商讨了这个日程表的细节，而她看上去接受了它的表面价值。很显然她非常看重她的侄子，并认为他成为备受Tony Stark重视的“门生”是完全合情合理的。她知道他会在实习中大放异彩，而他人意识到他有多能干只是时间问题。她想给他最好的，而如果这意味着他会每隔一个周末被接送到绝密的Stark工业大楼，那么这也是她想要的。她似乎对她不能知道那里的地址感到有所怀疑，但当她检查Peter不得不签署的保密协议时，她看起来意识到了事情的严重性。她担心的是，被拉入秘密而有着潜在危险的实验对一个还不满16岁的孩子而言，会不会太过头了。但Tony保证她会一直知道Peter就在那里。

Parker夫人显然不怎么了解Tony Stark，因为她因为他的保证而感到些许安心了。如果是Pepper的话，估计会大笑不止。

\---

“嗨，Stark先生，”Peter说，他的语气中带着一如既往的兴奋，对Tony真的在电话那头而感到惊喜。他那边有很大的背景杂音——考虑到时间，大概他刚刚放学。“我，呃，想问Happy先生会在哪里接我？”

“Happy先生？那是你的治疗师吗，Parker？”有个孩子在背景音里偷笑。Tony向后靠回到椅背上，发出一声叹息，因为有的时候他会意识到Peter不是一个beautiful young twink[1]，而是一个青少年，有着烦人的同龄人和高中生活。他不像Tony，在他那个年纪的时候，正准备去MIT，动不动就喝的酩酊大醉，和二十多岁的年轻人乱搞。

“如果你是在取笑别人这个的话，那就烂透了，Flash。”从离电话更近的地方传来了温和而偏女性化的声音。

“他不会来我这，”Tony找到了机会开口道。

“什么？你是什么意思？那日程表——”Peter说。他的声音提高了一点，更有了起伏。这让Tony想要把他的脸按到枕头上先，这样他就不能再用那样的语气说话了。

“是的，我想让你在周末放松一下。”Tony回答道，正在往他做的项目中加一些东西，仿佛Peter没有占据着他全部的注意力，仿佛他没有想象着Peter在他的实验室里放松地过着周末的样子。

“但我上一次去那里已经是两周之前了，如果——嘿！”电话那头发生了一点混乱，Peter的声音被切断了，有个孩子开始说道：“你撒谎真的很烂，Parker，你大概是在和占线通话吧。嘿，Stark先生，”那个孩子对着话筒夸张地说。Tony为Peter感到难过，他不能反击，因为他会把那人弄伤。

“这谁？”Tony简短地发话道。他不在乎。这是原则问题——有人在学校骚扰Peter，而这让Tony感到烦扰。非常烦扰。他在忍着不查出那孩子的父母在哪里工作，以及——

“Flash Thompson,呀, Parker没有提到过我吗？”

“听着，孩子，”Tony说，他已经让一个司机去Peter的学校接人了，“你最好把电话给回到Parker手上，在我给你寄一张浪费我时间的账单之前。”

“哈？”那孩子的虚张声势逐渐变弱了。

“把，电话，还给Peter。”Tony的声音变得更加尖刻了，电话那头响起了一阵沙沙声，紧接着是一声匆忙的：“Stark先生？”

“嘿，kid，待在学校，有个司机已经在半路上去接你了。不是Happy，问他觉得天气怎么样，他会回答他带了雨伞，以防万一。”Tony说，他现在真的被别的东西吸引住注意力了——他那堆监测仪中的一个上面正显示着不好的数据。

“像是……一个暗号？”Peter问，他的声音听上去很敬畏，“好的，很好，谢谢，Stark先生，我会在那里等着。我们，呃，几个小时后见？”

“如果在那之前我没有把自己炸飞的话。”Tony说道，然后挂了电话。

\---

Tony没有在门口迎接Peter，虽然他很想这么做。他看着摄像头，Vision正代替他站在那里，看起来为Tony告诉他Peter要来过周末而感到高兴。Peter兴致勃勃地跟Vision说着话，然后他们在Peter的“房间”前面分开了。Peter溜了进去，把他的包丢在床上。他翻找着自己的东西，在浴室里待了几分钟，之后蹦蹦跳跳地走出了房间。

“嘿，FRIDAY，Stark先生在哪？”Peter在走廊漫无目的地问道。Tony关掉了视频，转而面向正虎视眈眈地盯着他的电弧反应堆。

“告诉他怎么到这下面来，让他把运动衣脱了。”Tony回答道。

Peter在几分钟后出现了，他看上去既兴奋又困惑，穿着一件印有Bob Ross名字的T恤。“噢，哇哦，靠这么近……安全吗？”他放慢脚步走进来，问道。Tony正躺在他右手边的电力板下边，他抬起头看着Peter。

“要说的话，如果它爆炸了，方圆五英里内的所有东西都会被分解，所以最好还是先下手为强。”Tony说，得到了对方几乎静止的沉默。“它不会爆炸的。这里有一处短路，我最近的更新补丁与那上面的卡片不匹配，我得把它换成新的。不过这比我接下来的工作——把它们全部放在一起，要简单多了。”

他翻了个身坐起来，打了个手势道：“来这儿，”当Peter离得足够近后，他牵过Peter的手腕，把他的手翻过来，比较他们俩的手掌。Peter的明显比Tony的要纤细很多，但大小差不多。Peter的手指更长——如果是Tony的妈妈的话，她会说那是艺术家的手。他的指关节没有Tony那么明显，而且完全看不见疤痕。

“它们能做到的。好了，躺下来，我得教你在哪按住它。”他躺到了地上，滚到配电箱下面的毯子上，以免看到Peter的反应。

自从他听到了Peter和Karen的对话后，这一切就变得出奇的自然了起来，没那么可怕了。他也不确定是什么让他变成这样的。

待在配电箱下面很热，风扇和冷却设备保持着空气流通，但毫无疑问是不舒适的。汗顺着Tony的脸颊滴落。然而当Peter躺进来，挪动着靠到他身边时，一切就变得更令人窒息了。那孩子堵住了从外面吹进来的空气，这让Tony能深深地闻到他身上的味道。他肯定在浴室里用了止汗剂。

“好了，看那个卡片，它必须被取出来，”Tony指着说。Peter犹豫着伸了手进去，紧接着碰错了卡。“啊！上帝，你想引起一场灾难吗？这一个。不对，好了。”他垂头丧气地把手伸回去，在狭小的空间里领着Peter的手，把他的手指引到要被取下的卡上。Peter的皮肤很光滑，但黏糊糊的，他很紧张。Peter撤了回来，Tony接过那张旧卡，递给他一张新的。

 

他们的头碰到了一起。Tony的头发很凌乱，上面带着汗。而Peter的头略微在他下方，比他低几英寸的位置，这是由于他没有像他一样，躺在毯子上的缘故。Tony想象着把Peter的头扳过来亲吻他会是什么感觉，就在这里，在这个过分温暖的反应堆室里。没有信号中断的风险，他也不需要清理掉录像带的痕迹。

 

Peter粗重地呼吸着，尽管已经完成了任务，他的手还是放在机器里。

就在这个瞬间——Tony知道，他可以把他的头扳过来，捕获到Peter的嘴唇，而不会被再次推开了。

一瞬间转瞬即逝。

Tony从配电箱下面滚了出来并坐起身子。Peter也学着他的样子出来了。他们不能那样开始他们的周末。这是星期五的晚上，如果Tony现在亲吻了Peter，那他将会在半夜时分拥有这个男孩的处子之身。他不能那么做。如果他把周末时间花在 操 Peter上，操 到他站不起来为止，那会毁了日程表的。

“所以，呃，周末的计划是什么？”Peter，仿佛读到了Tony的思想一般，在一片沉默之中问道。

好吧，这不是一片沉默，有电弧反应堆的嗡嗡声，冷却系统的呼呼声，以及计算机思维的滴答声。但这是Tony觉得有史以来最接近的一次。

“好吧，考虑到现在快七点了，吃点东西然后休息，”Tony说，“不管是对于任何项目还是在健身房踢你屁股而言，都太晚了。”

“我不是十岁。我的睡觉时间不再是九点了。”Peter罕见地表达了自己的真实个性，这令Tony嗤之以鼻。Tony知道在他神经烦躁的情况下这可能有些无礼，他本来有很多玩笑话可以说，但每当Peter用那双星星眼望着Tony时，它们就全都不见了。

“至少我们有足够的时间去健身房。我们可以只跑个几圈，或者攀岩。做些与蜘蛛侠无关的事。”

“上帝，你听上去就像我的全科医生，”Tony抱怨道，“不停地说‘你总是有去健身房的时间的，Tony，反正你一次也只睡四个小时，不妨多锻炼锻炼身体！’或者‘你每八个小时得至少吃一次东西！’或者什么别的。”Peter的表情忽隐忽现，但他还是笑了，也许只是为了不显得很奇怪。但Tony知道他说那么说话确实有些奇怪了。

Tony把毯子折了起来，将他用的工具收到箱里，拉上拉链，然后放进背后的口袋。“既然如此，你觉得去吃饭怎么样？”他带着Peter走出反应堆室，穿过大厅，走向电梯。

“附近有什么？”Peter问，他的手插在口袋里。Tony觉得自己跟他离的非常近，但他不确定这是否只是Peter让他感到不安的一种方式。

“什么也没有，我们在荒郊野外。我想吃墨西哥肉卷。”Tony说着，拿出了手机打开app。电梯门关上了，Peter靠过来看着他的手机屏幕——他现在离他的手肘近的不行了。

“你喜欢墨西哥肉卷？”

“太他妈喜欢了。我想过要买下那家店，但我觉得我没有的东西尝起来总是更美味。”

保持对话，别让他影响到你，别停下来——不然你就要把手往他身上放了。日程表。日程表对年轻人来说永远是最重要的东西。教会自己守规矩，别像你以前一样，Tony。

“我自己更喜欢Five Guys那家店，”Peter说，这让Tony停下了点餐。那家店听上去很美味。Five Guys这个词听上去也像一个醉生梦死的夜晚，与Peter和三个年轻妓 女在一起——

“好主意。但我们就不得不开车去了。你会开车了吗？”

“嗯……我要到16岁才能开始学，但还有大约三个星期，所以，我是说，严格来说，我不——”

“你想开车吗？”Tony打断了他，Peter的脸立刻就亮了起来。从这里到最近的城镇最少需要半个小时，而大多数时候只用在笔直的林间小路上走，Tony只需要在他们接近公路的过关口处换掉他就行了。而Peter脸上的表情完全值得他这么做。

“呃，天啊，是的，我想开车。”Peter说。因为他早就看过了Tony停在基地的迷你车收藏系列，并且毫不出意料地对它们印象深刻。

“好吧，我要去换衣服。”Tony说，“选一辆车。”他对Peter挥了挥手，把毯子递给他，让他放进车库里，他们在楼梯上分开了。Tony的套房在楼上，与其他的房间是被区分开的。他喜欢隐私，而不喜欢主楼层的“宿舍”风格。也许是因为他总是认为自己与团队中其他的成员不同。

Tony穿上了一件清爽的T恤和牛仔裤，一双限量版Nike鞋和一件运动夹克。他的头发已经乱的无可救药了，于是他只是往上面打了点发胶。然后他戴上了一副红色的墨镜，走下楼梯。Peter选了一辆黑色的科尔维特。那不是他的首选——但他还是选了不那么显眼的。可能这是这孩子第一次开跑车出去时比较安全的选择之一，因为它甚至还是自动的。

“我还，呃，从来没有开过手动挡。”Peter说，像是又一次捕捉到了Tony的想法。Tony微笑了一下，耸耸肩，从墙上的挂钩抓起钥匙扣。

“不是大问题，只要你准备好了，任何时候我都可以教你。”年长的男人说。

Peter接住Tony朝他扔过去的钥匙扣，好奇地端详着它。“这是全自动的，把那东西放进你的口袋就行了。”Tony补充道，并大笑了几声。他坐到乘客座上，调整了一下座椅。Peter也进了车，椅子自动变化，适应了他的高度，男孩按下了“开始”按钮，系统发出一阵嗡嗡声后启动了起来。他看上去很兴奋，握着方向盘，手小心翼翼地在上面滑动。

“最好用大脚趾踩踏板，出去的时候要慢一点,"Peter正在检查着仪表盘和控制器。Tony解释道，他摆弄着换档装置,"你得把脚放在这里。对了，就是这样，别踩油门，让它自己慢慢往后走。”

显然Peter很紧张，但那并不是坏事。他们从车库里慢慢往外挪着，穿过两旁停着的流水线般的豪车们。Peter小心翼翼地踩着油门，他们顺利地爬上了斜坡，离开了车库。

“左，”Tony在他们开到路上时说。幸运的是，那里没有人，没有高尔夫球车上的工作人员，也没有正在抽烟休息的科学家，他们不会看到开着车的Peter经过精心修剪的草坪，并在那上面留下一串胎痕——因为他没有让车子好好待在车道上。

大门自动打开了，Peter开着车慢慢地穿了过去。“右转一下,”Tony再一次指示道。“到那儿。你要沿着这条路走至少二十分钟，继续吧，想把她开到多大码都行。你的蜘蛛侠反应让你成为了唯一能开飞梭赛车[1]的人类，对吧？”Peter开怀大笑，他的声音听上去是那么的明亮。Tony转过头看了一眼，发现他脸红了。这是因为Tony引用了“星球大战”里的东西。这实在非常简单，但又是那么妙不可言。  
Peter一直保持着沉默，当他们开上了宽阔的大道后——考虑到旁边就是茂密的森林，真的是足够宽阔了。如果是在秋天的话，两边的景色将会非常美，但在这一刻却没那么令人印象深刻。现在正是初春，山茱萸的数量完全不足以让风景显得有趣。相反，那些树看上去有些凌乱。但Tony正在试着找些能让他集中注意力的东西，而不是盯着Peter，那个正咬着下唇、用发白的指关节紧握着方向盘、交替着进行深呼吸让自己放松下来的Peter。

讽刺的是，Tony如今越是花时间与Peter相处，他就越少像曾经那样与Peter“相处”。自从他们开始训练以来，男孩就没有那么频繁的去巡逻了，并且他睡前还要做作业，这就使Tony的“录像时光”进入沉默期，而不再像往常一样定时进行“夜间会晤”。

这是一件好事，他认为。这样一来他就不必看着Peter的眼睛，而同时心里却知道他在几个小时前刚对着他撸出来过。在这段间隔被拉长的时间里，Tony变得更能分清二者的界限了。

当Peter不小心用了点劲踩油门，把他俩瞬间都向后埋进了座位里时，Tony笑了起来。他抓住门上方的把手，阻止自己将另一只手放到Peter的大腿上。Peter想要道歉，但Tony打断了他：“没事，好好感受一下她。说真的，kid，这条路上一个人都没有，我们是与世隔绝的。”

Peter转过头对着他焦虑地笑了一下，但随即便再次将注意力集中到路上了。他呼出一口气，慢慢将踏板再踩下去了一点。随着车速计的指数不断攀升，引擎发出的声音也越来越大。他们在四十米处拐了个弯，Peter发出了兴奋的笑声，那声音在Tony的胃里温暖地荡漾着。

“下一段路很棒，上吧，”Tony鼓励道。他盯着车速计的指针升过了八十，几乎快到九十，但紧接着又缓了下来，因为Peter看到不远处有个拐弯。他真的是个好孩子。如果是这个年纪的Tony的话，他会选择去冒这个险，虽然他甚至不像Peter那样有远超常人的反应力。他们没有交流，却不会令人不舒服。Peter正全神贯注着，这可以从他越发紧锁的眉宇间看出。

Tony很满意让Peter来握着方向盘——不管是字面意思上，还是比喻意思上。因为那让Tony有机会去偷偷看那孩子。离得这么近是不一样的，他不知道他能不能做到习惯这个——习惯面对面交谈。

Peter有着鲜明的个人特征。Tony想象着用大拇指沿着他绷紧的下巴线条往下滑动，滑过喉咙，然后停留在他锁骨的根部，并在此时将其他的四根手指绕到他脖子的后方——这会是一个温暖的、占有性的抓握动作，而Peter会靠上去、投入到那触碰里去——停下，别分心。这不是情人悠闲地出去兜风，而是让一个十五岁的（快十六岁的）孩子练习开车。这件事没有任何性相关的东西，并且应该由父母来做。

第二道大门在他们前方出现了，毫不起眼的，压根无法让人注意到。有点像基地的大门，没有人照管，而由AI系统来操控。

“好了，我们换一下吧。”Tony在Peter开向停车处时说道。Peter毫无异议地放弃了驾驶员的身份，并带着笑意走向副驾驶座。他的腿在他坐进来时往上轻轻抬了一下。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

“真的很好玩，”Peter兴奋地回答。Tony绑好了自己的安全带。“我可以在回来的时候也开吗？我是说，如果你觉得可以的话。”

“当然可以。”Tony立刻同意了。如果有什么他能做的，能让Peter的脸上保持那个笑容，他怎能做到说不？

“所以，你的第一次？”

“啊？”Peter看上去很困惑，似乎还有点尴尬。

“开车。”Tony补充道。

“噢，那是，是啊，等下，不是，”Peter说。Tony尽量不感到生气。起初Peter的紧张很可爱，非常讨人喜欢，但Tony觉得和Peter在一起的时候很舒服，就像互相见过许多次对方裸体、并且对对方的私生活了如指掌的两个人那样。这让他很难记住对Peter而言，本质上他还是个陌生人。

“不，我已经和May一起开过很多次了，她最近工作很忙，我们尽量不动车，因为在公寓附近很难找到停车位。”

Tony点点头，“好吧，让我们把它加到日程表上。可以是在基地的周五晚上，驾驶之夜。”Tony在他们说着话时让自动驾驶把车开进了城镇，“我们会尽快安排你的考试。”Peter没有回答。Tony转过头，却发现Peter正以一种奇怪的表情看着他。那是一种非常成人化的表情。

“为什么？我是说，哇哦，我很感激，但，好像……不应该。”我是想说，这不是蜘蛛侠的一部分，也不是其他实习的一部分。Peter说，好奇地、敬畏地、困惑地。Tony沉默地等完了红绿灯，在车重新发动时才开口。

“Peter，”Tony开始说道，然后又停了下来，转向并停入了Five Guys的停车位。“我知道那个基地看上去不像那么回事，但是，”他讨厌这个话题，他讨厌Steve就是因为——上帝，Peter的面孔是多么美丽。他以那种渴望的‘再多跟我说说’的方式注视着Tony，这让Tony方才燃起的对Steve的愤怒转回了隐痛状态。

“我们曾是一个家庭。复仇者们。”这句话在空气中徘徊着，使得Tony转头看向窗外，看着那个没什么顾客的餐馆。

“你不喜欢Vision，对吧？”Peter过了一会儿后说。Tony猛地转回头来看着他。“他在房间里的时候，你看都不看他一眼。”Tony为Peter注意到了这个而感到抱歉。他摇了摇头。

“我不想介入这个。但我想说的是——如果我该说点什么的话，”Peter微微一笑，“你是家庭里的一份子，即使现在只有我们自己。”

Tony下了车，避免在说了这么私人的话之后继续这么看着Peter。

他们点了餐，并且都点了奶昔，然后坐在桌子旁等着。他们从硬纸碗中捡着花生吃，手指时不时碰在一起。Tony问Peter最近的一次西班牙语考试的成绩如何，Peter告诉他关于现在完成时上的一些问题，然后他们一起讨论了一阵。Peter看他的眼神让Tony感到有些得意，就好像他会说西班牙语是一件很奇妙的事情——Tony不是语言学家，但他肯定得学上几门。他学西班牙语是为了给一位阿根廷花样滑冰运动员留下深刻印象。  
Tony想要Peter多谈谈他自己，但Peter似乎却总是把话题转回到Tony身上。他最后告诉了那孩子关于那个滑冰运动员的事。  
“那么，效果怎么样？”Peter问，他全神贯注地听着这个故事。“她最后跟你约会了吗？”  
约会。可爱。操，Peter是那么年轻、天真。

“嗯，他跟我睡了。如果你是在问这个的话，”Tony塞了满口的汉堡，回答道。

他几乎没有什么与孩子们相处的经历，他不知道该跟年轻人们说些什么才是得体的。他没法拿他自己的青年时光作比较——因为他从来没有过。

Peter的脸立马红了，但并没有退缩。“我是说，我猜，”他说，虽然很明显只是为了说而说。

“很抱歉打破了你那些浪漫的，处男泡沫。”Tony嘲笑道，虽然他立马后悔了自己说的话。Peter的脸涨的更红了，朝正盯着收银台的Tony扔了一根薯条过去。员工们在附近闲逛，试图偷拍他们，但Tony在此之前已经对他们使过了眼色，并摇了摇头。这一招奏效了这么久，但谁又知道呢。

Peter至少是笑着的，虽然他很尴尬。

“那不公平，”他抱怨道，“我又没办法。”

“厚颜无耻的谎言。”Tony喝了一口奶昔，自言自语道。

“那是什么意思？”Peter看起来真的生气了。

“你是不是想钓我的赞美？”Tony笑了。

Peter再一次脸红了，但他，出人意料的，依旧没有退缩，“为什么，我用错了饵吗？”Tony再次笑出了声，他高兴又意外，因为Peter正在跟他调情。

“噢，小狗会叫，但他会咬人吗？”他问，语气带上了一丝危险。这个转变似乎触动了Peter的神经，他的举止有了微妙的改变。他的下巴低下去了一些，所以他不得不抬起眼睛向上看着Tony。他的手指摆弄着饮料，好像没有预料到会走到这一步。Tony放过了他们两个，把包装纸揉成一团扔进了袋子里，然后靠回到椅背上喝光了他的奶昔。

“那么，我们回去吧。”他说着，把桌上的垃圾捡起来扔掉，看着Peter小心翼翼地把把花生屑扫到自己手上。“你知道，他们会付工钱让人来做这个，”他补充道。Peter翻了个白眼，依旧脸红着，然后跟着Tony回到了车上。

他们很安静。Tony开始怀念方才桌上Peter表现出的那些许勇敢。

“Stark先生，你吻我的时候——”但他紧接着尖叫了一声，因为Tony差点撞上了停车标志。

“哇哦，什么？我以为我们不用再提那个了，”Tony说，他的内心被这个突然的、看似随意的提起完全搅乱了。

“我们不用，但我只是在想——”

“拜托别，”Tony的声音变得很小。他真的不想谈这个，尤其是在这个如此美好的夜晚。现在天完全黑了，这里只有他们两个，被单独关在这辆车里，而且只有FRIDAY才知道他们在哪，以及他们在聊什么。Peter可能会说一些潜在的毁灭性的东西。

“我可以只说……一件事吗？”Peter请求道，他恳求的语气击溃了Tony的决心。

他会为那个柔软的、甜蜜的声音做任何事。他还能生动地想象出那个声音恳求着他做别的。求你，Stark先生，求你。

“一件事。”

“如果再来一次，我不会介意的。就像是，如果不那么突然的话。”

Tony吞了口唾沫，清了清喉咙，他双手紧紧地抓着方向盘，来按捺住它们的冲动。

“你知道你可能会面临着什么吗？”

“不知道。但我从来没知道过，那为什么要停下来？”


	7. Part7

Tony喝醉了。没有醉不归宿，没有变得好斗，也没有变得邋遢，只是……醉了。醉到足够做一些蠢事。他喝威士忌喝到连醉都不足以形容，但却不足以忘记任何东西，只能使他想要溜进Peter的房间，然后溜进Peter的身体。Tony哼了一声。这是个蹩脚的玩笑，即使只存在于在他的脑海里。

“Stark先生？”Peter的声音在车库里回荡着，正将酒瓶举到嘴边的Tony呛到了，把酒洒在了自己身上。音响正播放着twenty one pilots，以一种合理到令人讨厌的音量。

“你从来不睡觉吗？”Tony问。Peter往车里瞥了一眼，看到Tony正用麦当劳的餐巾纸擦着衬衫。他闻到了一股浓烈的酒味，皱起了鼻子。

“我早跟你说了，这里太安静了。”Peter否认道。他打开车门，Tony迟钝地看着他，身体轻轻地晃着——他没掉到车外面去实在是一种幸运。  
“挪过去点？”  
Tony发出了一声安静的“噢”，有些困难地爬过了控制台，然后把自己重重地摔进了副驾驶座。Peter把他挡道的腿移开，然后进了车子，关上门并系好安全带。他以前从没见这男孩这么外向过。  
“我们要去哪，小朋友？”Peter按下了启动按钮，Tony问道。  
“往左，我猜。”Peter秘密地说。Tony呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛，靠到椅背上。  
“我本来在喝酒，”他承认道。好像从驾驶座底下滚出的Jim Beam的酒瓶不足以证明这一点一样。  
“我知道。”  
“嗯，我不能……开车。”  
“我在开。”  
“Peter。”  
“Stark先生。”  
Tony把双手放到脸上。“操，每次你那么喊我的时候我都会硬。”他低语道，出于某些原因，他觉得Peter听不见他在讲什么。  
也许他真的听不见，因为他们继续攀上了斜坡，没有任何停顿地离开了车库。  
他们在出了大门后紧接着往左转了，似乎就是Peter之前说的“往左”的意思，这说得通。  
但Peter甚至不知道往那边走会有什么，虽然，要他剧透一下的话，事实上那里什么都没有。  
Peter没有开的很快。这很好。他们在一辆奥迪R8里，开的很快对一个刚到学车年龄的十六岁少年来说并不是一个好主意。不过在这凌晨时分，与一个是他三倍年龄的醉酒男人一起单独待在一辆奥迪R8里，也不是一个好主意。但他们就是这么做了。  
“Peter，拜托，你玩高兴了，我们回去吧。”Tony说着，对着仪表盘挥手，“掉头，我们走。”Peter无视了他，气氛变得有些诡异了。Tony很紧张，所以他安静了下来——他这么做会吓到大多数人，但Peter却不知道这值得注意。Tony感到越来越不舒服，不断造出了更多动静。  
在过去，这条路通向一个陈旧的狩猎小屋。它属于Howard Stark，但后者从来没用过。距离基地几英里远的地方，有一条通往北方的土路，而基地往西南方向延伸。那座小屋仍在那里，正处于破败不堪的半倒塌的状态，上面爬满了植物。  
Tony看到它在灌木丛后的车头灯光中一闪而过，但紧接着Peter在拐弯处停住了。当他把车停进停车点时，车子发出了咕隆隆的声音。车头灯一闪一闪的，只留下低亮度的 LED 灯在空荡荡的人行道上闪烁着。  
这些树实在有一点点不祥的预兆。

“你能不能，呃，把你的座椅往后推点？”Peter问道。Tony迟钝地照做了，因为很显然他太过于沉浸在这地方有多诡异的想法中，而并没有捕捉到某种信号。他抬起头看着Peter，慢慢意识到了正在发生着些什么。  
Peter伸手够到他。

他们接吻了。Tony饥渴地回应着，朝Peter压过去，手指插入男孩柔软的棕发中。一只纤细的手搭在Tony的大腿上，然后移动到他的安全带处，按下了解开按钮。Peter向后一靠，安全带从Tony的胸膛上滑开，回到了狭槽中。  
Tony的心在狂跳。Peter炽热的视线聚焦在他身上，像他早就想着的那样。他舔了舔嘴唇。然后Tony向后靠到座椅上。  
Peter挪了回去，在Tony差点感到失望之前解开了他自己的安全带。男孩站起身，把一条腿跨过控制台，他的膝盖抵上了Tony的大腿。Tony在几乎能做出反应之前便把颤抖的手放上了Peter的臀部。热量透过薄薄的衬衫和棉睡裤传递到Tony的手掌上，他能清晰地看到Peter勃起。那孩子绝对没有穿底裤。  
“这是一种进步，你不觉得吗？”Tony沙哑地问道。如果要他的性器打他一下，他能保证它可以做得到。  
“我受够了等待。”Peter说，他的脸跟Tony的靠的如此之近。他说的没错。四周之前Peter就对他承认了他不会拒绝再次被亲吻。Tony做得很好，坚持住没有将肮脏的魔爪伸向他，他甚至已经为Peter和他的两个伙伴包下了一趟应有尽有的科尼岛之旅，为他过一个甜蜜的十六岁生日周末。但在Peter离他这么该死的近的情况下……

Tony吻了他，这感觉就像浮上水面透气。他用手臂搂住Peter纤细的腰，毫无保留地。这个吻很肮脏——Peter毫无经验，但这完全不成问题，因为Tony掌控着局面，舔吻着他的嘴唇，轻叹着。他一丁点自控力都没剩下，但足够能意识到他大概会后悔这个。大概。但他同时已经想这个想了好几个月。自打第一次在婴儿监控里看到Peter自慰以来，他从没有像这样如此想要过一个人。

“你知道我想对你做什么吗？哪怕一点点？”Tony气喘吁吁，已经在冒汗了。Peter就像一个炉子。  
“不知道，你能——能告诉我吗？”Peter的大胆尚未消失。他的屁股扭动着，Tony的身体追随着他，渴望地往上一顶。  
“我想操你，操到你喊我名字的声音响到让无人机开始调查。”Tony开始酒后吐真言。他在清醒的时候便已因私生活糜乱而臭名昭著，而加上一点酒后，他那不毁了Peter生活的决心就整个都付诸东流了。这只能说明他那条底线是多么脆弱。  
Peter呻吟着，他骑在Tony的大腿上，一只手臂环住Tony的脖子，另一只手紧紧抓着座椅。  
他很棒。天生的，有人可能会这么说。  
“好的，好的，可以，”Peter点着头赞同道。Tony用另一个吻分了他的心，他的性器在Peter的舌头回应式地触碰到他的舌头时抽动着。这很荒谬，这只是他们第二次接吻，而第一次基本不能算数。  
“绝对不行。”Tony轻语道。  
“我想这么做，我完全不能想象任何其他人跟我做这个。”  
“在此之前你让别人为你口交过吗？”  
“没有，但是——”  
“没有什么但是。我不会取走你的第一次。在你尝试过之前不会。而且绝对不会在一辆车里这么做。”  
“但这真的是一辆很性感的车，而且你也真的很性感，而且我想你操我。”  
Tony绝对肯定这是Peter说过的最下流的话，而这也正是Tony想要听到的。他忘记了拒绝的理由。“我……不应该。”  
“而我也不应该在没有驾照的情况下开车。谁在乎？况且，我很多同学都在车里面做第一次，但那些都像是，父母的车，而这样酷多了。”  
“酷？你想跟我做爱是因为这很酷？”  
“求你了，Stark先生，Stark先生请你操我，”Peter径直对Tony耳语道，而这足以结束这场对话。  
Tony解开自己牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下拉链，把裤子和拳击短裤毫无仪式感地推到脚踝处，Peter起身为他的动作腾出地方。Tony没有过问Peter递给他的那管润滑液的来历，因为这是他自己的，其中一支。它们被放在基地的四周，而这支可能是从厨房拿来的。Peter早些时候在抽屉里找过记号笔。  
“那你拿避孕套了吗？”Tony问，他突然压低了声音。他的性器被拿出来后，这个时刻就变得沉重了起来。Peter把手伸到他们之间，紧紧地抓住他，四周的漆黑让他看不清他的表情。收音机里正放着Fall Out Boy，他们的歌比目前车内的情形所需要的要更为流行。  
“没有，”Peter小声回答，“我没考虑过那个。我是说，你有没有……？”  
“是的，是的，我很干净。”Tony说。他尽量不去想着Peter是如何抚摸他的，如果他那么做了，他会在很短时间内就交代了的。这本来有个模糊的、超现实的边缘，就仿佛这一切永远不会发生。这太快、太突然了。在此之前他们只接吻过，而现在Peter却在他身上恳求他那么做。Tony想象过那么多次操他了，但这是不同的。  
“所以没关系了，对吧？”Peter问。最终只剩下了一点点不确定。Tony没有回应，而是继续吻他。他只是总觉得不够。每次他能把舌头伸进男孩温暖的嘴里时，都像是在吃甜点一样。  
“如果你转过去，这一切会容易得多。”  
Peter照做了，他转过身去，抓住车门上边，背对着Tony，朝着他的膝盖放低自己的身体。  
“我不知道要做什么。”Peter承认道。废话，Tony心想。他帮着Peter脱下了他的裤子，男孩身体前倾靠在仪表盘上来完成这一切。他扔掉润滑液，赶紧抓住了Peter的屁股。结实。圆润。翘挺。跟Tony想象的样子完全一致。  
“就这样待着。”Tony说，他伸手去摸索润滑液，但Peter找到了它并递向身后。他挤出一些来，把它们在Peter的入口处铺开。车子里的空间很狭窄，但完全无法与他手指四周感受到的Peter的身体相比。Peter因不舒服而发出了柔软的声音，轻微地挪动着身体，想要远离入侵物体。  
“你不用那么做太久。我不怎么喜欢手指。”Peter说。他的手在Tony的手指弯曲着去找他的敏感点时抓的更紧了一些。他在努力，说真的，如果他是清醒的，并且他们能有一张床的话，这一切会容易一些。但如果Tony清醒地躺在床上，这一切都大概（可能）不会发生了。  
“会很疼的。”Tony警告道。他在他的车里面操过其他人——事实上是其他很多人。他操过完完全全的陌生人。但这是Peter，是他本该指导、教授、训练的男孩子——也是他一直在监控着的男孩子。他也对着这个男孩子无数次撸动自己，而现在他就坐在他的大腿上，恳求他操他。这是一个失去了就不会再来的时刻。如果这会完全毁掉他得到救赎的机会，好吧，下地狱也值得这么做。  
“我知道，上帝，我知道。你比我的玩具要大多了。”Peter带着一丝敬畏感回答道。  
“我现在就想把你捅成两半。”  
“你的手指太糙了，请继续下一步吧。”Peter喃喃道。  
Tony有些虚弱。他润滑了他的性器。他不敢相信这一切不是个梦。他尽可能温柔地引导着Peter在他的大腿上坐下来。“感觉到了吗？”  
“死了才感觉不到。”青少年开始紧张，理智在远离他。  
Tony笑的上气不接下气，把头靠回座位上，尽量温柔地拉着Peter往下。  
“啊，啊，慢一点，慢一点，哦，噢，”Peter呜咽道，这让Tony再次停了下来。  
“我甚至还没进到一半。”  
“我都能感觉到你在我的胃里，你却说你甚至还——”Peter在Tony把他又往下拉了一英寸后发出了一声哭叫。Peter的背戏剧性地弓着，他呜咽着。“这真的，真的很疼。”  
“我知道。”Tony说。Peter抱怨是件好事，这让Tony能够保持集中，从而防止他做他想做到疯的事。他用了更多的润滑液。Peter气喘吁吁，这时外面的树枝突然折断了，那声响让Tony猛地震了一下。“在车里得从容点。”他警告道。但他被Peter的动作吓了一跳——Peter在抓着车门，抓的那么用力，以至于他几乎要破坏了它。他的注意力集中到了男孩的呼吸上，既粗糙又参差不齐，像是他正屏着呼吸，并提醒着自己停下来。  
“Stark先生，我不觉得……噢，我做不到，”Peter说。Tony不需要再听到更多了。他把Peter举起来，直到他的性器滑了出来。他把Peter按在自己胸口。Peter发出了一声小小的、如释重负的哭泣。  
“我很抱歉。我非常抱歉。给我一点时间，我能做到的。”他说。但Tony，即使是醉着酒的Tony，都能肯定他正在强忍着不哭出来，而且几乎要忍不住了。  
“你不必做这个。”Tony靠在Peter的后脑勺上说。他闻着他的头发。是的，他想把Peter操到哭，但他希望那些眼泪是快乐的，而不是充满痛苦的。他为他的如此不舒服怀有罪恶感，这不是Tony想要的。  
“我知道，但是，我开始的这一切。我只是……我们已经——我们不能在这个地步回头。我想要完成。这只是……超出了我的预期。”Peter坚持道。  
Tony帮着他转过身，他的勃起再次顶着男孩的身下。他吻他，动作比之前还要温柔的多。  
“我不是玩具，尺寸不会变，这一次恐怕也不会变得更舒服。”Tony警告道。如果Peter不想停下来，Tony就不会。他们做的事在变得更令人兴奋，但他不会表现出来。并不是Tony自夸，他的性器确实不小。而且他能感觉到Peter的体内大概也燃起了欲火，第一次，即使他们是从半途而废开始的。  
Peter笑的上气不接下气，他的胸口因为性欲而染上了一层红晕。“我为此感到羞愧。你知道那有多尴尬吗？我必须要做。”气氛变得轻松了起来，这很好。Peter握住Tony正滴落着润滑液的性器，让Tony呻吟出声。Peter蹲下身子——Tony不相信那竟然是可以做到的，如果不是蜘蛛侠的话，那让Peter的身体完全张开，他的勃起在他降低身体时挺立着，引着他在Tony身上坐下去。Tony温柔地爱抚着Peter的性器，他的手握的很松，防止刺激太过。它的手感就跟他在录像里看的那样，在侧面上爬着厚厚的静脉。Tony将注意力集中到Peter身上，竭力控制着他自己，因为那逐渐降落到他大腿上的热量足以让这一切快速结束。  
“别弄到椅套上。”Tony呼吸着，抓着Peter的手腕，防止他用他那润——滑溜溜[2]的手去抓任何东西。他把那只手放在他肩膀上，让他擦在他的衬衫上。  
“感觉好多了。Peter轻语道，他的嘴张着，Tony能感觉到Peter的性器在他手里颤抖着。  
“很棒，操，操，这样很棒，”Tony回复道，他被分心了。他注意着车里放着的歌，Hotline Bling，他没想到他们还会放这个，很显然他的卫星电台站错过了他的指令。  
“这样子你没问题吗？”Peter问。当然，不。  
“很棒。我在想着电台里放的歌，防止现在就交代了。”Tony说。他不小心又吐了真言。Peter笑出了声，听上去是可爱的、喘不过气的，同时也是渴望的。Tony慢慢地往上顶，鼓励Peter多动一动。  
“我真的……要到了。”Peter承认道。  
“你先请，你先。”  
Peter把手伸下去，取代了Tony的，撸动着自己。“我可以……在你身上吗？”Tony点头，撩起自己的衬衫，暴露出自己坚实的腹部。Peter不擅长一心二用，于是Tony温柔地向上抽插着，浅浅的、小心地，但没插几次Peter就高潮了。Tony能感受到Peter的性器在他身上颤动，然后他射在了他身上。尽管他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，但他还是忽略了它们。他的视线完全集中了在Peter脸上的表情上。他已经看过很多次Peter射在他自己坚实而扁平的腹部上，但他从没见过他这样的表情。  
Peter在发抖。他的手，他的腿，他颤抖着，Tony似乎终于意识到他们正在干多么操蛋的事，他想把自己拿出来。但Peter往下追随着他的动作，不让他的性器滑出来。这次Peter往下落的动作比之前的都要大很多，深的多、用力的多，这让他哭叫出声，又射了一些出来，因为这一下直接撞击着他的敏感点。  
Tony也射了。他扶着靠垫勉强再抽插了几下，然后筋疲力尽地躺回座椅上。

“哇哦，”Peter轻语道，“哦……噢。”他从Tony的身上滑下去，扭着身子倒在驾驶座上，喘着气。他们就那样待在那里，气喘吁吁地、黏糊糊的，花了很长的时间再次恢复正常呼吸。Tony因高潮而突然清醒了，而他的大脑似乎太过于操劳[3]而意识混乱。  
“我还以为那会更久一点。”Peter说。  
“通常来说是的。”Tony笑道。  
“下一次？”Peter一边把自己的睡裤拉回去一边问道。  
“亲爱的上帝啊，”Tony轻语道，身体往前探去找他的拳击短裤。“下一次？”  
“嗯……我确实还想再做。你……呢？”  
“操，是的，当然我想，但……”  
“但是，什么？你已经做过了，为什么不再做？”  
Tony把牛仔裤穿好，看向Peter。对方看上去非常快活，并开始倒车。  
“被你发现了。”Tony简单地说。

他们往基地开了回去。

 

[1]原文是lube-y……  
[2]原文是too fucked，总觉得带有点性暗示的意味，就翻成了操劳。


	8. Part8

“再放一次。”Tony命令道，把转椅从左边转向右边。视频开始播放了。

“如果再来一次，我不会介意的。”

“那为什么要停下来？”

Tony翻来覆去地摆弄着手中的手机。他不记得与人约会后等多久才给对方发短信是比较合适的。他好像没那么做过。这是星期天，而Peter已经回家有一会儿了。早上他们在训练室内吵吵嚷嚷，Peter没有表现出与之前有任何不同，而正因如此，Tony也是一样。他没有对Peter宽容，而Peter也没有表现出任何痛苦或不舒服的样子。尽管真的，那些实在不足以让Peter跛了脚。  
“回放周六晚上在那辆原型里的录像。”Tony命令道。他的新AI毫无异议地执行了他的命令。他已经放弃了为AI编写个人意志程序，而且很显然他一点也不想念那样。  
“请原谅我的打扰。Parker先生在战衣里接了一通电话。”TITLE说，他的声音礼貌而无趣。  
“接过来，”Tony说。他的心被提到了嗓子眼。他要求把Peter打的那些电话都通知给他，因为他知道Peter不会把他们的事保密。他是一个十六岁的孩子，并且拥有一个朋友。他绝不可能隐瞒这样劲爆的事情。而且自从Karen告诉Peter他可以穿着战衣打免提电话后，他就开始经常这么做。这也让监听变得更加容易了。  
“你是认真的吗？”一个男声嘶嘶响着。  
“Ned，你在哪？”Peter回复道，这立马解答了Tony对对面是谁的疑问，“我现在不能谈那个！”  
“你估计在皇后区哪里的什么天花板上，谁会听得到你说话？”Ned回答道。Tony轻轻敲了一下按钮，打开了视频信号。Peter正低头看着他坐在的电线杆上。  
“好吧，但你不在家吗？”  
“是啊，但这里没人。你是认真的吗？你破处了？”  
“我是说，对啊，”Peter听上去既尴尬又骄傲。  
“我知道会是你先。我讨厌当那个胖的朋友。”Ned听上去却并不沮丧。电话中持续了一刻模糊的沉默。“好吧，你打算跟我说说那个吗？还是怎么样，你不能那样发短信告诉我这个新闻，却不跟我说细节。什么时候？跟谁？”  
“星期六晚上。在基地。”Peter说。他笑的上气不接下气，那声音让Tony上瘾。  
“这他妈绝不可能！”  
“哦我的老天，嘘。”  
“这。他妈。不可能。感觉怎么样？”  
“很棒。真的很棒。”Peter回答道。Tony有点尴尬，因为事实并不是那样。“你记得我跟你说过的那辆车吗？他不让我开的那辆？”  
“那辆R8？这他妈不可能。你们在那辆车里面做的？”Ned兴奋地问。Tony这才意识到Peter到底跟Ned分享了多少他们在基地做的事情。Peter有任何秘密吗？  
“是啊，”Peter也同样兴奋，“他已经在里面了。所以我上了车，然后就，呃，开了出去。”  
“他已经坐在车里了？”Ned打断道。  
“是啊，他在那里喝酒。Karen告诉我的。”  
“所以说他醉了？”  
“有点，我猜？”  
“我不敢相信这个。这不是真的。你偷了Tony Stark的原型车，而他坐在里面，喝醉了。然后你逼着他跟你做爱。这就是你现在说的情况。”  
“Ned，天啊，这听起来……真的很糟糕，如果你要那样说的话，”Peter说，听上去兴奋感有所减退，“我没有……逼他。”  
“你说他从吻你那一次以来就没有碰过你，而且那是，怎么来着，六周以前了？而且你跟他说过你想他再那样做，对吧？可他没有。”  
“是啊，但是，”Peter，他有些退缩了，“他对我说的那些话……他肯定想那么做。”Tony想要打断他们，宽慰Peter，他绝对不仅仅是想要那么做。所谓的“逼迫”大体而言只是走秀。  
他知道从Peter坐到他大腿上开始，他就已经要进入那孩子了。  
“你好歹做了些保护措施吧？”Ned恰好戳到弱点了，不是吗？Peter没有回答。他的心跳监控仪狂跳着。  
“哦，我的老天，Peter。你自己说过他经验丰富，你在想什么？”  
“好吧，我在想我没打算让我最好的朋友在我经历了我最棒的周末后给我上一课。”Peter埋怨道。“谢谢你替我毁了它，Ned，真的，谢谢。”  
“噢，嘿，我不是那个意思，”Ned说。虽然Tony还在为Peter说那三十秒的荣耀是他生命中最棒的周末而耿耿于怀。并不是说他们在一起训练或者研究他的新项目赛车时没有乐趣，但是二者间的动力是不同的。  
“你差不多就是在说我占了他便宜！”Peter很沮丧，Tony被吓到了。这不是他所期待的。他抓起手机给Peter发短信。  
明天还来吗？  
“你确实差不多那么做的。”Ned指出。  
“新信息，来自Daddy，火，恋爱中的猫脸，举手庆祝，”Karen礼貌地说，打断了他们的对话。她为Peter读了那条短信。Tony完全被这个交流搞糊涂了，直到他意识到Karen是在把那些emoji念出来。Peter把他的备注设成了“Daddy”和一些emoji，Tony都不知道该怎么想。“我应该回复吗？”  
“是啊，是的。告诉他‘当然了’。呃，还有，”Peter停顿了一下，“问他我们该不该谈那个。”  
“谈什么？”Ned问，他听不到Karen说话。  
当然了。我们该不该谈那个？

“Tony给我发短信了。”Peter说。他以前从来没有叫过他Tony。这让他的胃有些不舒服。他喜欢Peter叫他Stark先生，但这熟稔的首名叫法让他感到温暖。“他在确认我明天还去不去实习。他在那个吻后也这么做了。”  
“所以他没有生你的气，他觉得你在生他的气。”Ned推测道。  
“是啊，我猜。”  
“你们俩太乱了。”

\---

Peter在走进“他们的”实验室时弱弱地微笑着。他肩上挎着背包，手里拿着一杯星巴克。“我们能不能先谈一谈那个，我不觉得我能受得了再担心着那件事哪怕一分钟。”他说着，把背包放在桌子上，用半空的杯子来占据自己的空间。  
“谈什么？”Tony装聋作哑。  
“我是说……你看，Stark先生，让我们……我想把一切摊开来说。就像是，这样我们就能在同一频道上了。我还想再跟你做爱。”Peter说，听上去像是他练习过。他不像星期六晚上那样有勇气，但他对他说的话足够自信。他绝对是想那么做的。虽然他很显然为Tony的回应而紧张。  
“好吧，好的，你和我都知道这可能会让我陷入很多麻烦，对吧？”Tony决定放开来说。Peter正试着让自己更坚强，Tony敢这么说，那男孩正在他们激烈的眼神交流中挣扎着。

“是啊，但没有人需要知道。没有人会发现的。我已经保守了我的蜘蛛侠秘密，大概，一年了。”Peter指出，这是一个非常公平的点。  
“除了对你那个矮胖的朋友。”Tony说。  
“好吧，我是说，他是我最好的朋友，我们可以谈任何事。”Peter说，虽然他的脸已经红了，他急急忙忙地补充道，“他也能保守秘密！”Tony没法舒舒服服地做这个决定，他知道自己已经陷得太深了。他已经渴望了很久了。他曾孤独、愤怒、几乎无法入睡。Peter是他唯一的安慰，他最想见的人。这个男孩子的生活已经与他的不可避免地搅在了一起。Tony需要Peter，他大概没法做出正确的决定来结束这一切。

那天晚上他们回到基地后，Tony立刻上床睡觉了。他没有费心脱掉沾满精液的衣服，只是倒在床上，然后打卡下班。这是他好几周以来睡的最久的一次。他只能想象把Peter搂在臂弯里入睡是什么感觉。  
“你往车里那件事上花了很多心思，不是吗？”Tony问道。Peter的怨恨给他留下了深刻印象。他曾怀疑过是否与这个男孩互相吸引，但他现在不会了。这既美妙又危险。  
“我……是的，确实。从你吻我开始，我就想着更多了。”Peter承认道，“而且我也不是没有，你知道，自己做过。”  
“Peter……为什么是我？你没有任何同龄人来跟你试这些吗？”Tony问，他想知道是什么原因驱使着Peter坐到他的大腿上。如果是Tony先挑起的那还说得通，他已经迷恋Peter很久了。但是Peter并没有那个理由。哪个十六岁的帅气男孩会想上老男人？  
“没有，但你是什么意思？‘为什么是我’？我自从知道什么是迷恋，就一直迷恋着你。而且你是Tony Stark，你火辣，睿智，又是性感的象征。而且你是一个不可思议的老师，在上个月里我从你那学到了非常多的东西。而且我看到了你看我的眼神，即使在你没有吻我之前。我知道你不会拒绝的。”Peter快速地回答了这一切，“我不会后悔，我想象不出我会那样。这是最令人惊奇的‘第一次’故事。那太棒了，甚至没有人会相信我。虽然我也不会跟任何人说。”  
Tony不确定该怎么去想。Peter是在说他想睡他是因为他是Tony Stark™，或者因为他是他的导师？如果两者皆是，那有错吗？Tony不确定他是否在乎答案。如果那是他能拥有Peter的唯一方法，那么他会那么做的。  
“我希望那件事继续发生。”Peter做了结案陈词。  
“我不想它影响你的训练。”Tony摇摇头说，“这就是为什么我没有再吻过你。”  
“那不会。我保证那不会。”Peter说，再次燃起了希望。Tony希望自己也能这么保证，因为要一边教Peter，一边不去想着他柔软的嘴，实在是太难了。如果他被许可在任何他想的时候都能拥有它……  
“好吧，”Tony说，“到那里去，检查一下你周末的那些读数。”  
这是一种奇怪的感觉。Tony看着Peter靠在他的工作台旁，意识到他可以走过去，抚摸他，而不会有问题。这几乎是……不舒服的。他们都想要，但都不想迈出第一步。  
Tony屈服了。  
粗糙的手掌滑到Peter衬衫下的臀部上，Tony把胸膛压到Peter的背上。男孩丢下了他的笔，双手撑在桌面上，他靠上Tony的身体，头歪向一边。渴望地。很显然Peter刚刚站在那里就是在等这个，而不是在工作。  
“Stark先生，”Peter轻语，在Tony亲吻他的脖子时颤抖着。  
“你知道我真的喜欢你那样说，”Tony说。  
“这就是为什么我一直这么说。”  
Tony把Peter转过来，他们的嘴唇相遇。他强迫那孩子慢下来，不慌不忙地探索在他的嘴里探索，然后迎接着Peter也这么做。当Tony把手按上Peter的牛仔裤前端时，发现那里有一片潮湿。

\---

Tony重放了录像。他已经对实验室各个摄像头的拍摄角度了如指掌，因为他花费了许多时间在观察它们的运作上。以前他是享受着找出Peter走向他以及触摸他手臂的微妙方式，现在他已经如同在观看一档节目了。  
在 Tony滑到桌子下面去以后，画面上就没多少东西可以看了，除了Peter挣扎着站起来，挺直身子。第一部分非常激烈，他们十分热烈地拥抱着，但至少TITLE得到了明确的指示，把他和 Peter 之间的所有录像都发送到 Tony 的私人服务器上，而不是他们工作的实验室的监控系统。

Peter在那个晚上离开前，站在门口眨着他的星星眼，对Tony傻笑。Tony看着那充满幸福的表情，感到一阵热情伴随着爱意涌上心头，他回以温柔的微笑。His StarkWatch vibrated.

那真的非常棒。非常，非常热烈。

Tony拿起手机，靠在椅背上，把脚搭上他的工作台台面。他们不经常发短信或者打电话，但很显然Peter喜欢那样。发短信对一个孩子而言可能会容易些，因为眼神交流少了很多，而且在说话之前有更多的机会去思考。

 

我一直想知道那件事。关于你的感官极度发达的那个。

是啊，一开始真的很艰难。当我一开始得到我的超能力的时候。  
有一段时间，我会戴着面具，降低感官的摄入，那有助于缓和气氛。  
而不是，像是，恋物癖什么的。

你确定？氨纶是一种相当普遍的恋物癖。

噢我的天。  
我没有氨纶恋物癖。

是的话没关系的。

但我不是！

我可以给你做一套只供卧室穿的带裤裆拉链的战衣。

Peter打了好几次字。那排小圆点出现，然后消失，又出现，停下来，又消失。终于回复来了。

你真的能？

好奇心杀死猫，但满足感能使它活过来。Peter乐意实验，而Tony应该成为他的导师，对吧？Tony自嘲地笑了，因为Peter穿上那套战衣将会非常、非常火辣。如果Peter真的想要一套卧室战衣，那将会是地狱般的经历。他已经调出了最初的战衣设计，并往里面加了一些改动。

当然了。Of course.

你会让我穿着它，然后干我吗？ 

绝对的。  
\---

“所以发生什么了？尴尬吗？”Peter一接起电话就听到Ned问。

“他在实验室里口了我，”Peter说，这次比起尴尬更多了几分骄傲。

“如果你不是我最好的朋友，并且我没有亲眼看着你被接上那些神秘的黑色车，里面坐着交换暗号的司机的话，我会认为你在撒谎的。”Ned说，他惊呆了。“然后呢？细节！我觉得我一直是通过你活着的。”

“那真的很棒。我不能确定我是更喜欢那个还是做爱。那是不同类型的棒。”Peter说。这通对话完全出乎了Tony的意料，但他也没有过挚友，不像是Peter和Ned的关系。他在自己还是青少年的时候从没有过朋友。

“他不是有，呃，胡子吗？”Ned问。

“是啊。那有一点点刮人，尤其是当他一路往下的时候。但也是种很酷的感觉。”

“听上去真是种很gay的感觉。胡子在你的球上。”

Peter笑够了后说，“你说的也没错。噢，May来了，我得先挂了。”

Tony叹了口气。他停不下来这种窃听。听Peter描述他们做的事情跟他们实际做一样色情。在实验室为那孩子深喉如同一个梦，但听Peter对他的小伙伴吹嘘这一切是Tony迫切需要的激励。

\---

这次Peter穿着战衣。他坐在一个屋顶上卷着嘴巴，在Ned的身旁并与他共享着一个三明治和一袋油条，两个男孩各自都有一杯奶昔。

“那么，他再上过你了吗？”Ned问。

“没有，但我们做了六十九次，在拳击场上。”Peter说，“他说他喜欢尝我的味道，所以那似乎是他最喜欢的事情。”

“好的，那部分有些具体过头了。”Ned畏缩了，但他是笑着的。

“那没有我想象中的那么难。就像是我以前需要戴着面具，让周围的一切消失。不过我已经在练习不戴面具做那事了。”Peter解释道。Tony嗤之以鼻，难怪他在晚上没有安排任何活动。Peter事实上是在“训练”着该如何勾引他。他感到有些受宠若惊，因为Peter做了这么多工作，而他本来可以要求Tony给他一百万美元，来为Tony口交，而Tony瞬间就会答应。

“我不敢相信你居然让我戴上过你用来自慰的东西。”Ned大笑。

“我没有用它来自慰，你摸过我手机那么多次，而我用摸过那里的手摸手机的次数要远远多过面具，”Peter争辩道。Tony对此笑出了声。Ned假装呕吐。

“Tony说他准备为我做一套卧室战衣。”Peter在他们停止咯咯笑后说，“像是，有拉链和什么的。”

“这他妈不可能，”Ned说，他的语气里充满了兴奋，“你拿到手后能让我看看吗？”

“废话。我想问问Tony在我们鬼混的时候能不能拍些照片，但我知道他会说不的。”Peter嘎吱嘎吱地咬了一口油条。

“是啊，儿童色情，什么的。”Ned说，显然他很失望，然后又重新燃起了希望，“如果他用他的手机呢? 你不是说他的手机与他的个人卫星服务器相连吗？”

“呃，是啊，但我想那是在他做钢铁侠满世界飞的时候用的，而不是，像是，储存这些业余——”

“哇哦，那钢铁侠战衣呢？他能穿着它把他的那里拿出来么？”Ned打断道。

“他一些战衣可以分成独立的部分，所以我猜那是可能的？”

这是一个绝妙的想法，Tony在考虑要不要给Ned寄一台StarkPhone作为奖励。Pepper绝对不会答应这个，但Peter可能会——如果他的心跳监测仪的加速能说明什么的话。

“嘿，我要走了，你能把我网起来送下去吗？”

“好的。我会给你发短信的，这周末要去基地，所以我在试着今晚写完全部作业。”Peter说。Tony清理掉了录像。

\---

回到基地时，Pepper正在Tony的实验室里，这让从钢铁侠盔甲里走出来的他不由得发出一声叹息。这天是体育馆训练日，让他不去碰Peter是不可能的。而在感觉这么棒之后看到Pepper有点让他受到惊吓。尤其是因为她的脸。她的嘴角正以她一贯感到低落时会有的样子撇着。桌上有五瓶没喝完的酒。

“你说你很好，”她说，她的声音安静而平稳。是她的那种“我对你感到很生气，但我依旧担心着你的安危”的声音。

“我很好，”Tony说着，把他的夹克递给Dum-E，后者在接到衣服后转身离开，即将去用接下来的三十分钟来把它挂在衣架上。

“这不是‘很好’的样子，这是本性回归，”Pepper坚定地反对道，“这是——”

“如果我不是很好，你甚至不会看到那些东西，它们会是空的。我晚上会喝些，我喜欢坐在我那些车里。起诉我吧。”

“但你知道——”

“我知道我的限制，Pep！”Tony不想生气的，但她不能就这么走进来指责他旧瘾复发，而要求他不为此感到不爽，“不像你。你翻我的车做什么？”

“我很抱歉，”Pepper说，她站起来，企图接近他。他绕着她走到自己办公桌旁，以此来回避她。他知道自己闻上去像是性的味道，他不想她靠近到能发现这个。

Tony厉声道。她看上去很受伤，但他知道不是作为女朋友的那部分。

“噢，我很抱歉。我没有意识到关心你是不被允许的，”她苍白地说，“你最近表现得很奇怪，Tony，而且我不是唯一一个注意到的人。”  
“所以说回复邮件、提前完成项目和亲自参加会议是奇怪？我以为这是你多年以来一直想从我这里得到的。”

“对，对，事实上，这就是奇怪！”Pepper大声道，走向他，“而且你的AI不跟我交流。”

“这个AI的人格不起作用。”Tony低声道，“我做了一个空壳。”

Pepper安静了一刻，她十分依靠JARVIS来监控Tony。如果有任何人会了解他有多想念AI，那就是她了。  
“好吧，我怀念能查看你行踪的日子。”她说，“这是一个错误的开头。我们能谈谈吗？”

“我们进去吧，”Tony提议道，远离了这个为Peter准备的地方。

在卧室里，Tony为他们俩各倒了一杯威士忌，放在石头上，然后坐在她对面。他确实想喝一杯，也许能洗掉他呼吸中残留的苦涩精液的味道。这可能只有他注意到了，因为他之前把鼻子埋在了那里，但Pepper一向对那些东西很敏感，在他们还在一起的时候。

“这离我们上一次真正谈谈已经有段时间了。这大部分是我的错，自从东南部的仓库被收购后我一直很忙，”Pepper说。Stark工业涉足食品杂货业的行为曾在垄断和寡头统治的喧嚣声中引起了全面的争议。Tony对此是置身事外的，因为这一切与他的兴趣实在相去甚远，他一直在尽力阻止他们向他提出设计货架上的机器人的请求。她抿了一口酒，看着他，而他正在看着他的手机。“所以你打算告诉我你是如何发生改变吗？”

“我有了一个实习生。”Tony含糊地说。

“实习生？我通常都会批准公司进实习生，”她困惑地说。

“他不是SI的实习生。”Tony说，在她可能感到更困惑前说道，“他即将成为一名前途无量的复仇者。比起实习生而言更像是门生。” 

“噢，”Pepper说，看了看她的杯子里的液体，然后又看回他。Tony能感受到受伤的浪潮在她心中涌起，她用了多少年来试图驯化他，而某些“实习生”一出现就改变了她一直无法改变的东西，“好吧，这很好。我很高兴他能帮倒忙。但是，你知道，他不能去处理任何SI文件，如果他——”

“他没有。”Tony再次打断了她，他对他已经知道的事情没有兴趣，“我只是给他做了一个训练计划，那个时间表很有用。让我能保持守时。”  
“谁知道要用别人的计划才能让你来守时，”Pepper 笑道，她的笑容伴随着喝了一口酒的苦涩。

“一切都变了，Pepper，”Tony厉声道。她凭什么跑到这里来，因为他生活变得规律而发牢骚。“你最好把他写进我的愿望清单里，因为没有他，我大概都不会在这里了。”

Pepper选择忽略掉他那样说的原因。


	9. Part9

Tony轰了一炮，Peter的网解体了，他咒骂一声从空中掉了下来，跌在了几英尺之外，一着地便扭着身子再次射出新的网，但依然瞬间就燃烧了起来。他的网的设计并不能抵抗反冲力爆炸的温度——Peter依然在完善公式的缺陷。他拒绝让TITLE进行模拟，坚持要在如同没有Tony Stark的资源的情况下独力完成，因为如果他没有呢？ Tony懒得反对，如果Peter喜欢自己动手的挑战，那就怎样都行。

“呜！”Peter撞到了垫子上，肺里的空气瞬间被挤压了出来，Tony设法轰破了他射出来的每一张网，以将他击落。

“找到你的弱点了，Parker，显然‘用火杀它’适用于任何蜘蛛，”Tony说，他的语气中带着笑意。Peter朝他发射了一张网，在钢铁侠的面具和脖子面前炸开了，封锁了一半的视觉传感器。Tony立刻往后飞去，将他们之间的距离拉开，并朝着Peter最后在的位置轰了一炮。并不是所有的视觉传感器都被网遮住了，他依然可以看到红外线。但就是这样，以疯狂的、如同恐怖片一般的感觉去战斗。  
他飞起来，向从他身边飞过的蜘蛛侠开火。一个力量击中了他的左腿，他向后倒去，一边旋转一边射击着，却再一次射空，与此同时有什么击中了他的背部，让他踉跄了几步。  
他们还没有加强Peter的战衣，所以他劝那孩子不要直接击打盔甲，以避免给自己造成关节伤害，但Peter很顽固。  
Tony转过身来，发现自己又被网住了，他的右臂被几层网缠住了，与盔甲的其他部分卡在一起。但他的左臂仍然空着，他开火了。

Peter呼喊一声，被直接击中了。Tony试图撬开网但失败了，当他转过身想要面对Peter时，他被一个猛踢狠狠砸到了体育馆的墙上。

“Shit，”Tony咒骂一声，紧接着他的左臂被缠在了墙上。Peter荡过来，在他前面落下，看上去很高兴，直到Tony冲破了蜘蛛网，差一点撞到了头。Tony举起斥力器，碰到他脸上的网，然后点燃了它。Peter就在那站了好一会儿，看着火焰吞噬了钢铁侠的盔甲。下一个瞬间他勉强躲过了一个射击，抓着网跑到了远处。这是猫和老鼠的游戏。  
Tony轻易地追上了他，直到Peter举起双手投降，“停，停，好了，”Peter喘着气，“我们能出去吗？”  
“当然，我得用更大的空间揍你，”Tony自鸣得意地说。他们朝向宽阔的门，来到了院子外面。这次外面有更多散着步的雇员，并没有抽烟，而是在休息。Tony坚持要雇佣他们，虽然他自己从没有让他们帮过什么忙。Peter跳到外面，网住最近的屋顶，Tony在他身后紧追不舍。这让那些雇员都饶有兴致地转过身看着他们。  
显然Peter并没有预料到钢铁侠盔甲的速度——因为他几乎很少成功摆脱。其实Peter可以成长得飞快，他只是不知道该怎么去做，因为他已经习惯了在城市里慵懒地飞来网去。Tony是为户外搏斗而设计的，这一点从他更为丰富的经历就能看出。让一个青少年进行一整周无间断的训练，即使他被增强过，也无法接近Tony的程度。

其实Tony收敛了很多，尤其是他不能用斥力器的力量作为他的优势。但Peter在Tony对他放水好几分钟后生了气，也许这让Tony稍稍对他变得严厉了一点。每次他可以“赢”的时候，他却只是吓一吓Peter。这是他的版本的“将军”，Peter会知道这本来会是结束战斗的一笔。  
这时候Peter在旁观者的嘘声中摔在了草坪上，他颤抖着，用力地喘着气。这是他们有史以来最艰难的训练。  
“够了吧，小朋友？”Tony道，在面罩滑上去时大笑着。Peter摘下他的面具拿在手里，像摇晃一面旗帜一样摇着。这孩子坐起来时，他的头发简直乱七八糟，都是因为被吓的。  
如果他们的团队还在的话，这项训练会轻松一些。Natasha可以训练Peter如何运用他那惊人的柔韧性。Steve可以教他如何使用他的力量。Tony的笑容僵在了脸上。他无法单独完成这个。他叹了一口气走向Peter，对他伸出手。  
“去冲个澡，小朋友。”他一边把Peter拉起来，一边说。  
“你……？”Peter轻语道。  
“是的。TITLE会让你上去的。”Tony说，对他打了个手势。他看着Peter跑向复仇者大楼，再次叹了口气，他摇下面罩，对旁观的人们挥了挥手。他把盔甲脱在了训练设施里，后者自动走向停泊站，熄灭了能源。  
电梯很凉爽，楼层在他身边无声地飞速下坠。Tony战栗着，冷气除掉了他身上的汗，这让他感到很冷。Peter正在楼上等着他。

\---

Peter把蜘蛛侠战衣搭在了椅背上，正在巨大的浴室套房内淋浴。Tony脱下他汗湿的T恤，一边走进来一边扔进路上的篮子里。

“嘿，Stark先生？”Peter呼唤道，显然听见了他。Tony透过浴室的玻璃墙看着他。“为什么你要叫你的新AI‘TITLE’，那听上去比Friday要……无聊一些。”

“它代表‘这是最后的奋斗[1]’,因为在此之后我不打算再做新的AI了，”Tony回答道，被自己的诚实吓到了。他溜进淋浴间，Peter正在洗头发。男孩完整地转过来面对着他，肥皂顺着他的太阳穴流下来，他的脸上有一种兴奋和紧张的混合表情。Tony敢说他的注意力被拉向了一件事情，忘了他的问题和它那令人失望的答案。

“我以前没跟别人一起洗过澡，”Peter说。

“打算让我帮你洗吗？”Tony浅浅笑着问。  
“我已经打好肥皂什么的了。”

“没关系，我只是想碰碰你。”

“噢，当然，没问题。”

Tony几乎要陶醉在眼前的景象中了。他还没有私下见过Peter的裸体，当他的视线转向Peter温暖的棕色眼睛时，他注意到它们也正在他自己的身体上徘徊，他意识到Peter也没有见过他的。Tony从架子上拿起昂贵的肥皂，在手掌上涂开。  
Peter的皮肤既光滑又苍白，男孩在与他离得足够近后自然地向上扬起脸庞，来与他接吻。  
“这感觉真不错，”Peter轻语道。“你……我们能不能……”他被自己发出的呻吟打断了，因为Tony正在他的臀部上画着坚实的圆圈。  
“我的天，我从不知道这样可以感觉这么奇妙。”  
“不如我们洗好，然后我在床上给你做一个全身按摩。”Tony提议道，Peter，已经脸红的Peter，点点头，并从他那里偷走另一个吻。

接吻是Peter学的很快、很好的一件事情，就像战斗一样。而另一项他从他们约会和训练中学到的技能就是读懂Tony的身体语言。他很快就了解到什么时候Tony想要掌控他的嘴巴，什么时候想让他自己去探索。在这一刻二者都有那么一些。

Peter分开了他们，洗好了自己，他犹豫了一下，转过来开始为Tony洗澡。他的手碰到他的每一下都让他觉得Peter正在把他一周以来的压力全部扫走。每当他们不在一块的时候，Tony就会担心Peter。他不是第一次希望他年龄大到足够搬进基地。

他们在淋浴房里待的越久，Peter就越发勇敢，他的探索也更为彻底。他的手很光滑，几乎是精致而易碎的，虽然Tony知道它们有多么强壮。他的手指陷入Tony胸前和腹部的卷毛里，在“安全区”停留了好一会儿，直到Tony把它们引导到了某个地方。Peter从脸颊到胸前都染上了红晕，但在Tony松开了他的手腕后，他并没有停下来。相反的，他继续开始感受Tony的大腿之间，一路环绕到他的臀部，沿着臀缝小心翼翼地滑动。Tony笑着，再次吻了Peter，他们冲洗掉了身上的泡沫。

“你想过有时候要在上面的吧？”Tony问，这让Peter紧紧抓住了他。  
“你会允许？”Peter问，没有试图扮酷。他听上去既纯粹又兴奋。这种程度的信任感觉像是一种奖励。  
“谁不想让你这样的美少年去上他们？”Tony取笑道，虽然他的恭维话是真诚的。  
“我只是不知道，如——如果你，呃，转换，”Peter看起来像是不确定自己是否用对了词，“我想你多在上面几次先。这样我能掌握要做什么，你知道吧？”Peter说，他的语气意外地庄重。Tony咯咯笑了，亲吻他微微皱起的眉。  
“这听上去很公平。但你和我都知道最好的学习是自己动手。”这番话让Tony听到了一阵最可爱的紧张的笑声。

他们从淋浴间一路湿吻到床上，他们的勃起彼此按压着，抵在他们坚硬的腹部上。Peter把Tony拉到他身上，在他身下渴望地颤抖着。这感觉比在车里更像Peter的第一次。青少年眨着大大的棕色眼睛，脉搏狂跳着，湿漉漉的头发陷进枕头里。这是他们在床上的第一次，Tony极力想要表现好。在他人生中的任何一天，他都从来没有担心过自己在这时候的表现。一切事情遇到Peter都变得不同了，他总是在被提醒这个。

床单又厚又重，但Peter把它们拽过Tony的肩膀，也许让他们被完完整整地包裹起来会让他更有安全感。他的手沿着Tony的后背往下滑，右腿往上拉开，在Tony向前顶起他的臀部以配合他的动作时粗重地呼吸着。

“从第一次开始我就一刻不停地想着这个，”Peter轻语道。

Tony这辈子只经历过几次隧道视野，但仿佛所有的五感全用在了Peter身上，别的什么也不剩。他的话像麻醉药一样流遍他的全身，让他头晕目眩。他再次亲吻了Peter，舌头滑进他的嘴里，把手伸向男孩的双腿之间。

像第一次一样，Peter只让他做了几分钟准备后就开始摇头，声称不舒服。Tony试图说服他让他做下去，但Peter不肯。

“拜托了，我能做到的，”Peter坚持道，他性器渗出的液体把屁股弄的一塌糊涂。他伸出手去套弄Tony的性器，让Tony不由得呻吟出声。幸好Tony在Peter来基地之前有意先撸了自己一发来做准备，这样他就不会像之前那样被抑制着了。但没有任何录像能与实际做这个相比较。

Tony好好润滑了自己，把多余的润滑液涂抹在Peter的入口，但他知道这些还不够。他年轻的爱人因为他厚厚的性器第一下的深深抵入而向后死死地仰起头，这一幕让Tony想要雕刻成铜像保存起来。

“没关系，想叫多大声都可以，”Tony说。他单手托着Peter的下巴，一点一点加深地滑入他的身体。Peter不再咬他的下唇，紧紧闭上眼睛，发出了一声轻柔而绵长的、痛苦的“啊”。Tony进到一半就抽了出来，涂了更多润滑液。可Peter紧紧抓着他，不让他的性器在外面多待一秒。  
“噢，这样好多了，”Tony再次插了进去，这回要轻松一些。Peter轻语道。Peter用膝盖紧紧抵着Tony的屁股，他的手指死死抓着年长的男人的三角肌，力气大到几乎要抓伤。但Tony不在乎。  
最初的那些抽插是缓慢的、浅浅的，以一种舒适的节奏。Tony让他自己被Peter包裹着，单手蒙着男孩的脸，把鼻子埋在他脖子的另一侧，呼吸着他身上的味道，身体凭本能移动着。Peter的大腿在Tony身上颤抖着，一连串轻柔的呻吟从他喉间逸出。  
“噢我的天，我要……求求你，我不想这么快结束，”Peter喘着气道。Tony亲吻着这些词句，用一边胳膊肘支撑起他的身子，让Peter能与他的双眼对视。  
“我会让你再高潮一次，”Tony承诺道，那句话起了作用。Peter安静地高潮了，他在完全没有碰前端的情况下射了，精液在他们身体之间流淌着。如果所谓“星星眼”能用来描述Peter，那就是这一刻了。他看Tony的眼神，就仿佛他是不可思议的，仿佛他不能理解这样的事发生在了他身上，也不敢相信它会再次发生。  
“噢，噢，别停，”Peter抱怨道。  
“只是换一下姿势，”Tony宽慰他道。他抽出来，放下Peter的一条腿，把它分的更开，并把另一条腿搭上他的肩膀。  
“噢我的天，”Peter呼唤道。Tony太过专注于Peter了，他甚至没考虑他自己的快感。没错，这一切好的不可思议，但他那让Peter忘记他自己的姓名的欲望要更棒。  
Peter的勃起没有软下去，它漂亮、粉嫩地挺立着，Tony骑上青少年坚硬的大腿。  
新的角度是无情的，让Peter的呻吟声变得更加响亮了。  
“Stark先生，噢，用、用力点，”他在喘气的间隙说道。  
Tony不需要再问一遍，但他只努力了一会儿就让Peter完全变了声调。他发出一声哭叫，手掌拍在Tony的大腿上。Tony停了下来，Peter把腿抽了出来，再次环上了Tony的腰。  
“我能用力点了吗？”Tony取笑道。Peter亲吻了他，一只手插入Tony的头发，另一只环住Tony的后背，手指指甲深深陷了进去。男孩紧紧抱着他、依附在他身上，在他耳边性感地低喘着，他转过头，咬了一口Tony的脖子，正好咬重了让Tony全身都被点亮的部位。他呻吟着，每一次抽插都让Peter哭出声，直到（终于）年轻的男孩再次高潮了，这次是大声地。这足以把Tony从他自己的边缘拽进去，他的性器深深埋在里面，颤动着。Peter闭上双眼，依然紧紧地抓着Tony。

他们高潮后依然紧紧相连着，时间久到让Tony怀疑他以前是否经历过，并知道以后也不会再有了。

Tony抽出来，汗津津的、黏糊糊的、疲软地。他小心翼翼地躺在了依旧紧紧闭着眼，颤抖着的Peter身边。他转向Tony，双臂环绕住他，把脸埋在他的胸膛，从伤疤和假皮肤处传来的压力让年长的男人呼吸急促了几下——那绝对不是这种深度的、甜蜜的，让他的心漏跳一拍的关系带来的巨涌。他亲吻Peter的头顶，感到温暖。每次当他触摸Peter的皮肤时，他都会有这种感觉，也许是因为他在梦里，这一切都不是真的。但Peter让他的伤口感受到的疼痛在提醒他这是真的。  
“Stark先生……哇哦，”Peter轻语道。  
“这是你期待的那样吗？”Tony问道，他假装自信，却真的想要知道答案。  
“这超出我的期待了。那真的……那真的，”Peter对着Tony右边的胸脯说，“那真的不可思议……你把我弄哭了。”  
“看起来是好的泪水了，”Tony说道，理顺男孩的头发。  
“确实是好的泪水，真的很好。”  
“太过了？”  
Peter安静了一刻。  
“说实话，你不说我还没意识到。确实有一点。我真的很喜欢，但是你说了。感官过于发达。”  
“下回我们可以试些感官剥夺。那样会有帮助对吧？”  
“呃，那个……你要怎么做？”  
“只是用衣服蒙起来。蒙上你的耳朵，放松你的双眼，轻轻的，”Tony提议道，他用手指抚摸着Peter的前额，顺着脸庞来到下巴。Peter吞了口口水，点点头。  
“好的，可以，听上去很完美。”Peter疲倦地赞同道，转过身，紧紧靠在Tony身前。这孩子摆成了一个完美的小勺子形状。

\---

 

[1] This Is The Last Endeavour：TITLE的全名，这是最后的努力


	10. Part10

“Tony，”Vision说，他走进实验室，站在门旁。他穿着一件灰色的毛线背心，外面套着一件蓝色的带钮扣的衬衫，衬托出他那有趣的紫色皮肤，不过Tony几百年前就放弃了提供时尚建议。

Tony发着他的邮件，点了点头。自从Peter成为他生活中如此活跃的一部分后，待在Vision身边就变得容易多了。自从他拥有了Peter后，许多事情都变得容易多了起来。既然他已经不再孤独了，当他看着Vision的时候又怎会感到孤独呢？

“什么事？”Vision没有立即开口，于是他问道。Vision走进来，坐在Tony对面的工作台上。他双手交叉着放在桌面上，张开口，然后又闭上了，这么重复了好几次。

“我不是人类，”Vision开始道，“你们身上有很多功能是我不理解，也永远无法奢望去理解的。我会理解概念和想法，但很多时候这个功能对我来说已经失去了。”Tony注视着他，他很确定这个谈话在朝着什么方向进行，但与此同时他也对Vision的看法感兴趣。Vision看上去并不知道离开这里后该去哪，因为Tony没有冲他吼，或者命令他离开。

“是关于Peter的，”补充道，试图加速这个对话进展。

“是的，谢谢你，”Vision说，他的表情没那么凝重了。

“而且是关于你的。”Tony停下工作，注视着Vision。这大概是他第一次把自己全部的注意力放在这个机器人身上。  
“我把性的概念理解为两个人之间的休闲活动，他们认为彼此之间都有或这或那的吸引力。我无法经历它，或者其他任何类似的经历，因此我的观点是纯粹旁观者的。”  
Tony尽量让自己不觉得那些废话太尴尬，Vision并非直接“旁观”过他们。

“我逐渐明白了在纽约，人们认为Peter还没有到发生性关系的年龄，”Vision继续道。Tony揉揉脖子，想要回答点什么，但那个机器人继续道，“我也从我们一起经历的所有事情中学到，没有人是一样的，法律可能规定了一个人，却对另一个没有意义。”  
“你们的政府认为Peter在他年龄更小的时候冒着生命危险去阻止Rogers队长是可以接受的，却会说不能接受同一个年轻人跟你发生肉体关系，即使你的角色是他信任而敬佩的导师。”Vision说完了。他看上去对自己很满意。Tony懒得指出事实上自己的角色的权力使这一切变得更不能被接受。他不知道这段关系在外界看来是强迫性的，很少有人会同意。

“哇哦，Vis，这真是……我很欣赏你的感情和一切，但是……为什么我们要讨论这个？”Tony问道，显然很不舒服。

“我知道我的存在令你痛苦。我尽可能地缓解这种情况，但看起来唯一改变了这一切的只有Peter，”Vision的目光总是令人不安，但这一次Tony没有打破他们之间的眼神交流。“我想让你知道，我关心你，Tony，以我能做到的最好的方式。Peter以我能观察到的所有方式帮助了你太多。  
“我想说的是，在这里，我不希望你遏制你们的关系。这是你的家，Tony，而且你也是我唯一的亲人。”Vision的声音出人意料地表达出了情感，虽然只有微妙的变化，但它让Tony为Vision，也为他一直以来对待他的方式感到心痛。  
“我希望你在这里能够感到安全，感到开心。我经常离开，为了给你们创造空间，但我更希望如果可以的话，我们也许能，成为朋友。我相信Peter会成为很受欢迎的缓冲剂。”  
“有他在附近的时候，你会感到舒服，你会在他的身上找到快乐。我不能在人类的法律下正确的评判你或者他，尤其是当我没有看到任何人为此受伤的情况下。况且，如果按照人类的标准来说的话，我还只是一个蹒跚学步的孩子。”Vision说。这可能是Tony听过他说的最长的一次话，显然他需要点时间来消化这些。

“Peter把你看得非常重，他非常敬佩你，既作为他的导师，也作为一个男人。反过来，训练他改善了你的身体以及情感的健康，这是我以前不相信有可能的。我真的很怕我还会失去你，在队长和其他人离开后。虽然我感受到Peter还有很多东西要学，但我并没有觉得你的性行为给他的生活带来了什么消极影响。”Vision说完了。Tony被打败了。他拥有了Vision的祝福，但他还没来得及多想。他从没想过Vision会花时间思考这个问题，他从没想过Vision会如此在乎他，更别说如此在乎到做这番小演讲了。这很感人，但同样令人痛苦。因为Tony从来没理睬过，而与此同时Vision所做的一切都是为了让他开心。他不值得这样的人出现在他的生命中，但是……

“噢，谢谢，”Tony缓慢地说，“没有人会赞成这种情感，你知道的对吧？”

“就像他们说的，没有人需要知道。我不会谈那个，如果出于任何原因，我被问到了，我会否认的，”Vision简单地说。他站起身，离开了实验室。

\---

**Vision知道了。**

 

**噢。**

 

**他说我们不用对他遮遮掩掩。**

 

**噢，哇哦。**

 

**我也是这么想的。**

 

**虽然那样会很尴尬。**

 

**我也是这么想的。**

 

**哈哈！**

Tony把手机放到一旁，重新回到他正在开的会议上。他正在加拿大。就像他十分不想Peter这么久一样，那个男孩也他们的训练中取得了十分大的进步，他想在已经可以在钢铁军团中训练了。实验室里的工作人员们也十分喜欢他，他们主动他跟他们一起做项目，保持他的参与度。

为了让他能够管住自己，并使得Peter的训练按计划进行，Tony雇了一名每周一天的武术教练，而不是亲自去城里。他通常一周只训练Peter两天，除非那是基地周末。不“动手”计划进行的很顺利。这样的距离保证了他们对彼此持续的渴望，同时保证了他们之间不会变的太严肃——甚至更糟，变的对彼此失去兴趣。

随着夏天的来临，Tony已经在重写Peter的整个课程。他安排了他与他的小伙伴Ned在基地的见面时间——他还没告诉Peter，准备把这作为一个惊喜。但大部分时间他都忙于学习和出版，为了让Peter能在新学年开始前完成、测试并发表一篇论文。Tony甚至为了帮他完成高中暑假作业而设置了很多个时间段，以便快速搞定。

Tony调出课程计划，修改了一会儿，然后拿起手机。

 

**发张照片，我想你的样子了。**

 

**我也想你的样子了。**

 

附着那条短信的是一张Peter在课堂上戏剧性的皱着眉的照片，还用了一个狗头贴纸[1]。Tony发了一张照片回去，他的表情介于失望和讨厌之间。

 

**我知道你是个小荡妇，但小狗头贴纸荡妇？我觉得我们得把这个去掉。**

 

**哈哈，我的老天。**   
**你什么时候回来？我很想要。**

 

**你好饥渴，我喜欢。**   
**星期五。你想把你的周末提前吗？**

 

**我不行，我得跟Ned一起做完一项期末工程。**

 

Tony考虑过这个。把Ned带到基地去本来应该是一个惊喜，但他可以搞定——不行，Peter需要按日程表行事。

 

**也许我可以顺便过来看看。**

 

**你是说……去Ned那里？**

 

**可以。**

 

**他会疯的。**   
**不过他家很大，他的房间在地下室里，他的父母睡觉后不会发现的。**

 

**告诉我时间和地点就行了。**

\---

“我了个大靠，”Ned深呼吸道。Tony不需要一个胖乎乎的，敬畏地菲律宾男孩挡在他的路上，让他再次为自己的所作所为而感到诡异——但无论如何，就现在是这样的情况。

“嘘，Ned，让让，”Peter轻声道，把Ned拽开。Tony踏进去，松了一口气，感到释然，因为Peter早就不再是那些一见到他就变得目光呆滞、大脑阻塞的人们中的一员了。他跟着他们俩穿过厨房，走下几排楼梯，Peter锁上了他们身后地下室的门。

房子挺不错，中上阶层，在一个安静的社区里，不错的地方。把他的车藏在另一条街上很容易，因为他是午夜后唯一的行人。这里是那种他在MIT念书的那些年里可能会参加些糟糕的party，并喝醉晕倒的地方。不过与之相反，他来这见他16岁的情人，以及他所谓的情人那圆胖的粉丝男孩——他最好的朋友。

“我能说很荣幸见到你吗？”Ned在他们一下楼就说道。Tony伸出手，至少为了表示礼貌。Ned热切地握着他的手。“哇哦，这感觉像是买一送一，你是，呃，你本人，而且你还是我最好的朋友的sugar daddy——”  
“Ned！”Peter嘶了一声，看上去很窘迫。

“男朋友？”

“Ned.”

“听说过你很多事，对你破坏战衣上的追踪器的事印象深刻，你自己肯定很聪明，”Tony说，极力想要逃离所有这些吓人的单词（daddy和男朋友，Tony一想到其中任何一个都会立马紧张起来）

Ned的聪明在接下来一个小时的关于协议和防火墙的讨论体现了出来，Peter不到十分钟就觉得无趣了，因为他更偏向于生化领域。不过他看上去很勇敢，给自己弄了些苏打水，在坐在沙发上的Tony身边坐下，并在Tony的手臂自然地搭住他肩膀时往他身体那侧靠去。只有瞎子才看不到Ned在看到Peter这么做后咧着嘴对他笑的那种引人注目的样子。

最终，在Tony特别过时地提到一种类似渗透中富大厦的黑客风格后，Ned放了《虎胆龙威》。那孩子在二十分钟内睡着了。Tony和Peter坐在床边的沙发上，继续看着电影。

一只纤细的手搭上了Tony的大腿，沿着他大腿的侧边滑动，随后将手掌压在他的腹股沟上。他看了看Ned，后者正轻轻地打着呼噜，于是他转向Peter并亲吻他。Tony已经整整一个星期没有见到Peter了，因为他在国外，还有些其他事情，因此这个吻充满了压抑的渴望。

“我在你来之前准备了浴室，”Peter轻语道，“我们在那做吧。”

“在这有你朋友的情况下？”Tony问道，语气带了点不敢相信。他曾经在更糟糕的地方做过爱，但——那些才真的更糟糕吗？他可是要在这个地方上一个16岁的青年，并在旁边就有另一个睡着的16岁青年的情况下。

“是啊。这其实也有些……辣，你知道，冒着他会醒来的风险，”Peter笑着说。

“你知道，我在给自己设底线，”Tony笑道。他站起身，拉起正憋着笑的Peter。Peter起身时回拽的那一下让Tony不由得回过头看着他——因为他那一晃而过的超群力量。

Peter看上去绝对令人震惊，让Tony愣了一个瞬间。地下室一片漆黑，在这位青年英俊的脸庞上投下了阴影。他轮廓分明的下巴，喉结的线条，顺着光滑的前额随意散落的有些乱的卷发。时间和世界还没有蹂躏Peter。Tony不是第一次想知道这个漂亮的年轻人能从一个比他年长这么多岁数的人身上看到什么。他能从一个破碎的老家伙身上看到什么呢？

“你太美了，”Tony说，这是温柔的、真诚的叙述，让面对着他的Peter看上去要融化了。他们的嘴唇相遇。他们的爱情故事并不怎么样，但在那一刻，Tony感觉既真实又完整。当Peter将手掌放在他胸部上曾经安置过反应堆的地方时，那里第一次感觉没有那么死气沉沉。

Tony想，可能只有青少年才能让洗衣房显的如此浪漫。这个年轻人如此卖力地为他们制造隐私，这让他们在一起的时间更加凝练、更有价值。

Peter带他走进去，在他们身后轻轻把口袋门掩上，拴好脆弱的门栓，让他们陷入了绝对的黑暗中。这无法阻止想要进来的人，但至少能提醒他们的打扰。Tony的手表微微发出蓝色的光，照亮了脱下衣服并把它们搭在洗衣机上的男孩的背部。年长的男人毫不犹豫地追随着他的行动，并把Peter拉回到他的怀抱中。

“这是你的地盘，你来决定我们怎么玩，”Tony低语道。他轻轻吮吸男孩的耳垂，他的勃起顶着男孩完美的屁股。

“靠着墙？”Peter要求道，在Tony的怀抱中转过身，递给他一瓶Tony自己的小小的黑色润滑液（Peter到底偷走了多少？）在一个闻起来像Gain洗衣液，比橱柜大不了多少的地方赤裸着窃窃私语，着实为这一刻营造了氛围。

“嗯，听上去很美味，”Tony赞同道，但当他尝试把Peter举起来并转过去时，青少年抵抗了。

“不是我，”Peter用调皮的语气说。Tony的兴趣被激起来了，他在黑暗中转过身靠在墙上。Peter把他的双脚坚实地按在墙上，各一只在Tony身体的两侧，Tony理解了。

“噢，亚洲牛仔，有着蜘蛛侠天赋的那种。我喜欢一点创新，”Tony说道，着实印象深刻。Peter——现在完全是在炫技了——放开了Tony，维持着他爬在墙上的姿势，用双手润滑Tony的性器。

“嗯，我们之前太普通了，”Peter说。这，好吧，Tony想反对，但他没资格来说。“这是我们的双倍数次。”

“我们的什么？” Tony问这个问题是因为他还在努力从自负的打击中恢复过来——Peter认为他们那场令 **他** 感到身上酸的性爱是“普通”的。

“我们的第十次。我们搞定双倍数次了。”Peter解释道。Tony的心又一次紧绷起来。好像一旦他能有一刻钟忘记他多不应该做这一切，Peter就会提醒他，他是如此的美好又美妙，以及——

Peter在Tony的性器上坐了下去，Tony的大脑停止了高级功能。他的手可以自由的探索Peter的身体，这个姿势使得那上面的肌肉变得很硬，而且也能让他全神贯注地关注Peter漂亮的勃起。汗珠在Peter的前额上闪闪发光，起初他的抽插很不平稳，直到Tony抚摸够了他，来引导他进行这一切。

“这才是我的好男孩，”Tony低语道，“不急。等你厌倦我了，我们有的是时间来做又快又狠的。”Peter喷了一口气，靠过来，把双手环上Tony的脖子，吻了他。那是一个不同类型的吻，绵长、深刻、而且彻底，是那种Tony会在开始时用来让Peter进入感觉的吻。

“我永远不可能厌倦你，”Peter轻声道。Tony相信他。

Tony把胳膊环上Peter的腰，温柔地把他拉近，停下他的动作。“我不喜欢让你觉得普通，”他说，但Peter急忙把头埋进Tony的颈窝里，摇着头。他放下双腿，绕在Tony的腰上，当Tony抓住它们并往前一挺时，Peter任由自己发出了一声绵长的、愉悦的轻叹。

“我不是说我不喜欢，”Peter轻语道。Tony用力地、深深地挺入他的身体，但他的抽插并不快，让重力把Peter再次拉向他。“我只是想你可能会觉得无聊。”

“收回前言，”Tony嘶嘶道，赢得了Peter的轻笑。

\---


End file.
